Sacrifice
by KitKatAlice
Summary: AU. Ven is a servant with the job of setting up Anubis'  Terra's  offering. When he messes up Anubis decides to take Ven as the offering instead. Small crossover with FFVII, FVIII, and Devil May Cry. You'll see! Terra/Ven
1. Offering

Alright so this is a rp that my fiance and I did, taken and blended together to make a fanfic. Their character names will pop up in the future. Terra is obviously Anubis and I feel like being mean and making you guys guess Isis. This is somewhat of a crossover fic so be open minded! Some will be obvious, some won't be.

* * *

><p>Ventus was nervous as he carried the offering items up to the alter. He was never elected to do this for the simple reason he was never trusted to carry it out right. It was said that Anubis was to come when the moon was at full rise. He had to hurry. The priestess, Aqua, had taken pity on him and assigned him the job. He was the lowest of servants, not even fit to set foot in the sacred temple under normal circumstances. The blonde started setting up, everything perfect when he was done. He felt an overwhelming sense of pride as he looked over his work. His pride was short lived as blue eyes glanced to something he had caught glinting out of the corner of his peripheral vision. A frown spread across his features when he realized a single grape had broken off the vine and rolled to the edge of the table. Everything had to be perfect. Ven walked over to remedy the situation before his sandal caught in a crack. Toppling over he instinctively grabbed onto the tablecloth, bringing the entire set up down. Wine spilled, bread flew and the grapes scattered just as the moon set at it's highest point.<p>

As the moon hit the right peak, suddenly the lamps in the temple all went out, bathing the inside of the temple in the cool light of the full moon. Once the rays touched the feet of the statute of Anubis, a bright light flashed, filling the building completely before a strange mist enveloped the statue, spreading out like fingers along the floor. The servant looked up at the statue with a gasp and then back to the the mess, "Oh no...no no no..this can't be happening!" He got up and ran about frantically, trying to fix the alter.

As the mist dissipated, the statute had seem to suddenly take a breath. The hand holding the staff suddenly flexed its clawed fingers, cracks sounding as if an old book finally opening again. The head lowered a bit more, the gold glinting despite the lack of light on the jackal's head. The shoulders lowered then rose again in jerky movements, more cracking sounding. The gold teeth in the jaw gleamed slightly.

Ven's eyes doubled in size as he laid them upon the giant. He seemed woozy, head spinning for a second, frozen in place with fear. 'Oh no...I'm going to die. I wonder if I grovel enough he'll spare me', he thought as his eyes looked around for an escape. What if he was an angry god? He couldn't sacrifice his fellow people to his wrath because of _his_mistake. A faint breath echoed through the temple before the head lifted slowly, revealing that the jackal's head wasn't a head at all, but a headdress. Underneath, a rather human-like face turned to stare down at him. Golden eyes seemed to bore into his very soul.

Silently and with sudden grace, a clawed foot stepped off the platform, right towards the boy. The clicking of the staff on the marbled floor and the faint jingle from the god's headdress were the only sounds he made. The servant stood frozen in sheer terror as the saw the god come toward him. He remembered his limbs and started to back up but only managed to hit the alter. Everything told him to run but his feet felt heavy enough as is. Ven was rooted to the floor, just staring at the creature.

The statue that had come to life and stopped only a step from him, staring at him for a moment. The eyes shifted a moment to the other statues, the grip on the staff tightening only momentarily. A deep and vibrating voice resounded throughout the whole temple."This...is how I am re-payed for my work? The runt of human kind?" The lips had never moved, at least to speak. Instead, the corners were pulled down further into a frown. "Is this some sort of joke?" Ven opened his mouth but only a frightened squeak came out. He cleared his throat and willed himself to stop trembling. "I am so sorry..." He suddenly dropped to his knees and bowed, "I was to set up your offering..and I tripped, and the whole thing came down...and then the moon rose before I could fix it." This seemed to upset the jackal god further. Once more he glanced around the temple, the golden hues lingering on few statues in particular. Turning his head a bit, the gaze turned to the alter.

"P-Please don't bring your wrath out on my people" he stayed in a bowed position, shaking uncontrollably. Almost ready to pass out, quietly he wished that this was a nightmare and he would wake up in the servant's quarters to the Pharaoh's absurd commands. There was silence that stretched on for a while. After a moment of surveying the mess, Anubis turned his attention back upon the groveling boy. Then, the look was gone. The light click of the claws on the god's feet and the bottom of the staff repeatedly hitting the floor's surface as well as the whisper of fabric were the only indication he even moved towards another statute. "Isis..." Reaching out, a clawed finger ran down the statue's cheek to chin. As he exhaled, the same mist from earlier flowed past his lips, enveloping the statue of the goddess.

The statue twitched to life just as Anubis had before stepping down, "You came down to get your offering, why do you need me?" the "goddess" around at the alter and then at the boy, "What a disaster...what happened here?"

Anubis gave a light snort."Human error, naturally." Turning back to the mess, he nodding slowly to the blond on the floor. "I'm honestly at a loss of what to do with him. He's too young to be taken to Orisis." The soft sound of chuckling floated through the perfumed air. "He thinks...I am as Sekhmet, to bring my wrath upon this land. Touchy lion woman."

Isis chuckled softly, "Well if all else fails take the human sacrifice. He is a servant, no?" The blonde trembled even more at the second god appearing.

"This is true, but what to do with him? He looks ready to break under his own weight." Anubis walked back over to stand in front of the boy. Slowly he knelt to a knee and reached out, a claw gently pressing against the underside of the servant's chin and forcing him to look up. Bright eyes widened in fear as the creature touched him. They teared up slightly, unsure of what to do. Isis rose a brow and watched the jackal god with interest.

The god blinked in slight surprise, the hand dropping. Straightening to his full height once more, he strode to Isis, lips parting faintly in faint awe. The booming voice disappeared, turning to a whisper in Isis' ear. "His soul...it's completely pure." Isis hummed a bit before looking over to him, "Pure? That's very rare. I'm surprised your mouth isn't watering...you love pure souls. They're like a rare treat."

The hand on Anubis' staff tightened. "Don't remind me. I could feel something was different once I passed over. I just couldn't figure out where it was coming from." His eyes slid closed as he thought about it. "...what if I took him to our realm? Would Ra be displeased?"

"You really want that soul don't you? Pass it off. Say it was a human sacrifice. We could use a servant in our realm. Though he would technically be yours."

The god of death and embalming ran his tongue over his lips absently as the other spoke. Glancing back to the boy, he gave a small nod. "You're right...open the human portal please." Turning almost on the balls of his feet, he approached the human once more. "I have decided on this matter, little one."

"Very well" isis mumbled turning around and opening the portal. Ven looked up frighted and prayed to the rest of the gods that he would be spared. He glanced up with innocent eyes hoping to spark some compassion into the god.

"Come with me, child." Without another word, he turned to the portal, calmly walking through it.  
>Ven's eyes widened even more with the order, confused as he got up. He followed the god to the portal before stopping in front. He hesitated a moment, looking back at the place he knew. Knowing better than to linger he stepped into the portal. Another huge flash of light and a stretching sensation before they both disappeared, leaving the human world behind.<p> 


	2. The Scales

Heres chapter 2. Once again I am letting you guys guess who the gods are. Remember they can be character from Birth By Sleep, FFVII, FFVIII and Devil May Cry.

We put 'goddess' because in the mythology Sekhmet, Isis, and Ma'at are female but for the sake of our rp we gender bended them XD

* * *

><p>The place looked exactly like the temple, only the sun's warmth was creeping through the sheer curtains. Anubis began walking to the temple entrance, his clothing taking on a more regal feel to them. "Come...and stay close. Your presence will stir up quite a fuss, little one. Isis, is your husband waiting for you?"<p>

Ven glanced up to him and nodded, though he feared the jackal god, he fear whatever else lurked near around even more. Isis let out a sigh as he crossed his arms and rolled his crimson eye, "Most likely. He's been trying to impregnate me _again_ as of late. I could use a break from the constant courting to the bedroom..."

"Busy man, as usual." Another soft chuckle floated through the air. As the blond came closer, Anubis lifted one of his capes and slide it around the human, mostly covering him. "You smell is horrible at the moment." The younger male out a small noise at being covered, "I-I do?"

"Yes, you do."

"Anubis, what is the meaning of pulling my wife from me for a simple task?" Another voice spoke up. Walking from behind a pillar, a tall, muscled man approached the trio. Kohl lined eyes glanced down to the human. "A human sacrifice...that is not dead? How far have you sunken, Anubis?" Ven eyed the new god and hid further into Anubis, more afraid of the newcomer than anything else at the sighed and turned, his own long raven hair swaying with the motion, "Osiris..."

"Yes, my love? Was picking up his offering too much for the child?"

Anubis bristled slightly. "There was a slight mistake...but it worked in the end." Osiris suddenly frowned a moment, shifting the flail attached to his hip. "Anubis...you know that Ra will not be pleased you brought a mortal here without him being weighed on the scales. A task that will be interesting, considering it still beats in his chest."

"Osiris...the boy's soul is pure. I don't think even Ma'at's feather will outweigh him." Ven still hid against the jackal god, wondering what they were going to do with him. He shuddered at the thought of meeting the almighty Ra.

"A...pure soul? Why, that's impossible." The older god's blue eyes narrowed. "Take him to Ra, quickly. His stench is unbearable. As for you, my queen...we have business to attend to."

Ven swallowed hard and gripped the garment that kept him hidden. Isis feigned a surprised face, "Oh? Do we?"

"We do...and we should start before Ma'at finally figures out that riddle." With that, he pulled the 'goddess' away.

Anubis sighed slightly. "I can't believe we're related sometimes...but he does prove a point. Come." He started towards the biggest and brightest building. The smaller bit his lip and followed him nervously. He kept close and tried not to attract any attention to himself.

As they moved up the steps, music was heard. Anubis easily glided between the human souls dancing towards a man wearing an eagle's headdress. The jackal kneeled a moment, which caught the attention of this man. Ven looked around, suddenly an awe. As Ra rose a hand, the music and dancing stopped. "Anubis, it is a surprise to see you here. Your night of human offering is supposed to be taking place." Rising, the lesser god's eyes looked to him. "I have been to the human realm...and I brought back this." With that, he pulled back his cape to reveal the boy.

Ven's nerves grew tenfold as he caught sight of the others and remained silent as the jackal god spoke. He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with the leader and instead looked at the floor.

All the other gods stared a moment before whispers broke out. Suddenly there was the tinkling of laughter. A few heads turned to a figure slightly doubled over in a lioness' headdress. The figure banged their spear on the floor as the snake around their shoulders flicked its tongue out. "Oh, this is too good! The powerful and all important Anubis' offering is a scrawny human too pitiful to even kill properly first!" The creator known as Ptah looked to his companion, "Hold your tongue, Sekhmet." His own gray-blue eyes scanned over the human's body.

"Indeed. Your input was not requested, Sekhmet," the eagle god commented. The lioness just gave a snort, the smirk not leaving his lips. Anubis glared at the 'goddess'. "Just because your husband is held in high regards doesn't mean you're anything more than a pampered and spoiled house cat." Ven couldn't help but smirk a little at Anubis' retort. Sekhmet growled, fangs showing as the snake turned its gaze to the Jackal god. The scar across his nose crinkled as his face contorted in anger. Anubis banged his staff on the ground in warning until the man in the highest seat stood. Ptah pushed his wife behind him, giving him a warning stare through shaggy silver hair.

"Just like Sekhmet to keep running his mouth", spoke Seshat, blonde spikes moving as he shook his head.

Sekhmet snorted, "So says the oversized bookworm."

"At least I have intelligence, something you so obviously lack." came the snapped reply.

"Enough! I will not have our kind resort to this meaningless hostility. Anubis, explain this. His heart still beats." Anubis ignored the bickering in the background, his golden eyes on Ra.

"I'm not sure, but I've decided to make him my servant here, seeing as he wasn't prepared for devouring." The little human's smirk was quickly wiped away at the word "devouring". The sun god seemed troubled by the story but after a small sigh, he lifted a hand. "Ma'at!"

Seshat perked at the mention of his own lover and watched quietly, waving the lion away. Osiris stepped from the shadows, watching the commotion unfold. Isis came behind his husband and waited. Ven blinked at the mention of Ma'at and wondered how exactly they were going to weigh his heart since he was not dead. The blonde looked around for the physical form of the scales master.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" A shadow graced the ground by Anubis before the soft fluttering noise was heard. A spikey raven haired man lowered by the Jackal until his bare feet touched the polished floor. The wings of variations of green and brown folded behind him and turned to a train. Ven peeked out from behind Anubis to stare at Ma'at.

"Oh my, what a runt..."

Anubis hummed faintly. "Finally something that will make your feather fall like a rock." Ma'at snorted and touched his woven band around his head that held a white plume at the side. "A bet you haven't won in centuries..." The feather keeper snapped his fingers, the golden scaled appeared in the middle of the floor. Gently, the 'goddess' picked the boy up in his palm and walked to the scales. The whole room watched carefully, Anubis especially, giving a slight smirk.

Ven swallowed hard when he saw the scales. What if he didn't pass? Would they throw him to Osiris? Though the god of death didn't seem all that threatening, he knew better. It was usually the gentle ones that were most evil. Perhaps he would grovel some more? Ma'at noticed the nervousness and smiled faintly. "Don't sweat it kid. If you have a bad heart, you're just devoured, no big." The blond's eyes widened further, his heart started thumping faster and faster. He looked back to Anubis in fear finding it odd that he turned to the god that brought him here in the first place for salvation.

Pulling the feather from his headband, Ma'at gently placing it on one side of the scales. The hand with the boy reached out and slowly tipped his palm, the other holding the middle of the scales to keep them level for now. "Come on..."

Ven bit his lip and couldn't supress the whimper that escaped him, watching the feather intently. He tried everything that would make himself lighter. Once he slid the human off his hand, his nose scrunched. "...no offense but, Seshat, remind me to bathe." His other hand slowly let go of the scales. They wobbled a moment, each side dipping a few times before they seemed to be balanced. Suddenly the scale tipped, the feather fluttering from the rush of air as it laid in the side that was down. Ma'at stood there, mouth agape. "I-impossible! No such thing as ever happened!" He shrieked, his wings fluttering out of anxiety. The rest of the room broke into conversations, even Osiris blinking in faint surprise.

Ven sat in the scale and rose a brow, he peeked over and saw the feather way below him. Isis smirked, hoping that the two gods would finally stop bickering. Peace between Anubis and Ma'at on the subject was centuries overdue. Everyone turned toward Ra, awaiting his next command.

The sun god seemed in shock as the rest of them before closing his mouth. "Well, that's certainly something you don't see every century...Very well, Anubis. He can stay, just watch him closely. A pure heart and soul here is quite a rarity."

Ma'at still stood there in disbelief. "They have to be broken!"

Ven blinked a little at the winged god's display and shifted inside the scale, "Can someone please get me down from here?"

Isis chuckled lightly and pulled his husband away from the crowd now the excitement was over. Ma'at sighed and plucked the boy from the scale and put him down, wings fluttering still in annoyance and worry.

Ptah couldn't help but continue to stare at the little mortal, a smirk painted on his features, "Hes...rather attractive for someone who resides in the world I created."

"Oh shut your mouth," Sekhmet huffed, the snake coiling around his shoulders. "Something that delectable deserves only one result."

"Oh please...I would not mind having one of my own creations in my bed. Too bad Anubis gets all the fun. Look at him, he's got the hungriest look in his eye for that soul." Ptah chuckled lightly and lead his husband away. "You're trending on dangerous territory, Ptah," came the grumble as he was pulled from the excietment.

Ven looked back up to Anubis with a 'now what?' expression. Anubis turned to leave. "Keep up." Most of the crowd had dispersed by now, leaving them and Ra himself. Exiting the temple, the Jackal god seemed to walk wherever he pleased until coming to a temple of polished obsidian. Ven walked as quickly as possible to keep up, partially wondering where he was taking them. His eyes glances up to the obsidian temple, tilting his head in slight curiosity. Once inside, the god leaned the staff against a wall, before reaching back and removing the cape, letting it flutter to the floor.

"There is much you have to do, the first being a bath."

"Where should I bathe?" he looked around, searching for a nearby river. The clicking of claws indicated the god was on the move once more, turning through hallways, they ended up at an outcrop with curtains fluttering and skimming the water. "Here..." With a gesture of his hand, he motioned to the entire area.

The human had quickly moved to follow him and blinked in surprise at the place. It was much nicer than anything he ever bathed in. "Oh...alright." with that he started stripping off his clothing.

"Make sure the smell is off of you before getting out." Anubis nodded before turning to leave. Anubis leaned against a wall, sighing softly. "How do I keep getting terrible luck?" He muttered to himself as he crossed his arms slightly. "I swear I was cursed at birth."

Ven wasn't quite sure what that meant but he stepped into the bath anyway, ready to at least try and get whatever it was that everyone else smelling. The blonde scrubbed himself with some bath salt he had found, hoping he was allowed to use them. After sniffing himself every now and then, he finally deemed himself clean enough. He stepped out of the bath and stood there for a bit. "What am I to wear?"

Just as the words fell past his lips, a few orbs of light appeared before turning into human shapes. Two disappeared before returning with cloth and the group quickly made a piece for the boy to wear. As this went on, three others grabbed him and rubbed his skin in scented oils. Once Ven was dressed they all vanished into thin air. The blonde had watched the orbs, at this point knowing not to ask. When they finished with him he looked down at himself, "Much better than what I had down in earth I suppose...now what am I supposed to do?" he wandered out of the bathing area looking around. Spotting the god, the boy slowly approached him with a bowed head, "I am finished... my master" he added at the end. Unsure of what to call him, he used what he was accustomed to with the Pharaoh.

Golden orbs shifted to look at him. "...curtain material? That's new." He fought off the smirk before moving from the wall. "Well, if you're to be a servant, you cannot stay that size. Perhaps Ptah or Isis can help." Ven looked down at himself. He had always been small, but he was less than a quarter of everyone's size. The god had a point. With that, Anubis strode out of the temple once more.


	3. Isis' Magic

Ventus followed once again, a little nervous to have to interact with the divine beings. Isis had seemed nice but Ptah made him uneasy and where Ptah was, Sekhmet was sure to be near. They had reached a boat and boarded, the ferryman pushed from the shore it to the slightly darker side of the land. Stepping off, the god easily maneuvered up the stairs and down the corridors. He paused once in an area full of lounging pillows and tapestries, giving a sigh at the sight of Osiris once more being, well, himself.

Isis lay lounging among the large pillows. The only thing covering him a was a silk sheet across his lap as he knew his husband preferred. He chuckled softly as the other's facial hair tickled his neck. Anubis cleared his throat, to which Osiris removed his lips from his lover's throat. "Anubis? What is it now?"

Anubis lifted his head, having used the snout of the headdress to obscure his vision, he hummed. "It was you two or Ptah...and I'm sure Sekhmet would be too eager to 'help' me. He is no use to me at this size."

Isis chuckled slightly as his hand reappeared from an intimate spot in his lover, "Indeed he is not, and you were wise to bring him here and not to Ptah." Giving a gentle nip at his disappointed lover's ear he beckoned the boy closer. Ven nervously made his way over, avoiding eye contact with Osiris. The "goddess" looked him over and tsk'd, "So small for a servant..." long fingers touched the boy's shoulder as a mist engulfed him. The smaller could feel and odd tingling sensation. and when the mist cleared he was their size...well sort of. A black brow raised, "He's smaller than Seshat..."

Osiris gave a soft chuckle. "Now, now. You know how sensitive he is about his height. Sekhmet always makes a point to remind him of his stature." The ruler of the Underworld pulled his lover close once more, looking the boy over. "Though I now think that lioness isn't the only one to worry about. Ptah has a thing for...small...creatures." Anubis snorted lightly. "As you have a 'thing' for your siblings*?"

"Mm, I could have sworn I saw his eyes wander to even Anukis once or twice, no matter how much he claims to hate that Nile goddess," Osiris murmured, choosing to ignore the comment and laying back down once more.

"He does. Look at Sekhmet's stature...he is small. His eyes have wandered to Seshat as well. Most likely the reason Sekmet hates him. Be careful little one." Isis added as he ran hands up his husband's bare chest and placed a small kiss on his collarbone, "Is that all you needed, Anubis?" Anubis shielded the human's eyes.

"Yes, that it all. I will take my leave...it's obvious I'm not wanted." Turning Ven, he guided him out to the boat once more. The sound of Isis' chuckle then moan was the last thing they heard, closely followed by a moan coming from Osiris. Ven had no objections leaving, though he was grateful he was a semi-normal size now. "Are...they always like that?"

"Both of them? No...my father however, has an insatiable hunger for...those things. No one knows who my true mother is, but it's one of his 'sisters'," he muttered as he stepped onto the boat.

"I see. That's not something we humans really know. Though we figured Osiris might be...lustful...all things considering."

"Understatement." Anubis sighed as the boat pushed from the shore. "However, they both bring up good points. Ptah does have wandering eyes to anything deemed small and 'cute'. This makes Sekhmet extremely jealous and he will do anything to get rid of those who 'compete' for his affections. Ma'at has been oblivious but there have been eyes on Seshat. Other than them, you also have to keep your eyes out for Set. I'm surprised he did not speak out, if he was at Ra's temple. Ever since Nephytys had an affair with Osiris, he has hated me and my father. He'll do anything to cause problems. I'd even bet my powers that he was behind the incident in the human world."

Ven gave a soft nod, taking the information in. "Alright, so watch out for Ptah, Sekhmet, and Set. Isis seems very gentle and Osiris is just lustful...I think I understand." he turned to the god and bite his lip a moment, "Master...I only serve you, correct?"

There was a soft nod of the head. "Correct, however, if there is any trouble and I am not to be found, head to Ra himself, no one else. That is an order. There are many others here, but even the caring ones can be overcome by the hunger for your soul."

The human paused a bit, nodding, "Do...you hunger for my soul?"

"Yes." He found no reason to lie to the boy. "So, obey my orders and there will be no trouble." Once the boat touched the other bank's sand, he stepped off and glanced around, feeling uneasy for a moment. "Someone is watching...come. It's time to go to my temple once more, Ra is heading to the human realm and letting Khensu rule here."

Ven swallowed hard and looked away. When the other spoke again he looked around and stepped closer to Anubis. "Yes master." he'd rather be in the temple where it was safe instead of being out in the open. They once more approached the obsidian temple, Anubis going a different way than last time. This lead them to a room with a bed and two hounds laying at the foot of it, sleeping. The room was modest, only a few tapestries hanging to cover the walls. The bed had dark blue sheets of silk and a feather down pillow. Beyond the bed was a translucent white curtain swaying lightly in the evening breeze. Anubis held an arm out, giving the blond then to the bracer an expectant look.

Ven followed close behind and removed the bracer obediently, looking around before setting it down on a pillow with it's indent on it. The god held the other arm up expectantly when the first golden bracer was put away. The human went about removing everything that was expected of him, finding their places one by one and memorizing where they went. Once everything was removed as, Anubis reached up and removed the headdress with a small sigh before lifting his arms. This left the blonde to remove the wrap around the god's waist, leaving him nude. After he completed the tasks, the blonde stood there with his head bowed, awaiting any more orders. It was nothing he wasn't accustomed to, the only thing he had to remember was that here mistakes were most likely not tolerated.

Spiked brunette hair perked at the removal of the weight and settled in a style between messiness and deliberateness. Setting the headdress upon its resting place, he turned to the bed. Anubis gently nudged the two dogs from the bed before turning to the blond. Reaching over further, he parted the curtain that revealed a pile of pillows and a few thin sheets. "You are to sleep here, in case I need anything. You are dismissed." Pushing the sheets back, the god slid onto his bed. Once his head touched the pillow, his eyes slid shut, relaxing.

"Yes master." Ven yawned a little, having been up for hours now so he made his way to the pillows and curled up, hugging on of them tightly. He watched the god quietly, mentally noting that these gods weren't much different from the kings and pharaohs back home. Only these people were a lot more intimidating.

Soon the god was asleep, turning onto his side. At that moment, if you ignored his pawed hands, he looked human. Giving a small smile, Ven closed his own eyes, slowly letting sleep capture him.

* * *

><p>* In egyptian mythology Isis and Osiris are siblings.<p> 


	4. God of All Things Adorable

At dawn, the jackal started to stir, twisting and moving as he started to wake. Opening his eyes, he slowly sat up, running a clawed hand through the his own hair. Ven too started to wake, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and standing by the god's bed. A few orbs of light appeared by the bed as well. "Show him how to prepare a bath and how to clothe me properly. You, follow them." The light orbs flew down the hall, returning to the huge pool before turning into human shapes. They silently pulled bottles out as well as soaps and salts, lining the edge by the steps leading into the water. The blonde followed the orbs and stopped short of the pool. He watch intently, memorizing things that needed to be done. Another appeared with a new wrap, handing it to Ven to make sure it was clean and perfect. A little girl's voice piped up, making the figure glow. "Do you know how to wrap the Master's clothing? He's quite particular about it, it's so cute."

"I know how to wrap but I'm not sure if its the kind he prefers. Better to show me just in case."

There was a soft giggle and little arms came out of the floating sphere to show him how it was done. The blonde smiled a bit, "Alright, I think I got it. Thank you. I'm sure I would be lost without you." Another giggle sounded before it stopped at the sound of footsteps. Anubis stepped into the area, covered in just mere sheet over his shoulder. An orb pulled it off and the god stepped down the stairs to the water. Ven stood up straight at the sight of his new master, holding the garment careful in his arms and praying that his clumsiness would ruin anything.

Anubis seemed to take his time in bathing, muttering something about human stench as he did so. Once he deemed himself clean, he stepped out and allowed himself to be dried and the oils applied. Ven walked over, only stumbling a moment before wrapping the garment around him as he was taught. The god stood still as he was dressed before holding his arms out for the bracers to be applied. His servant went over to grab the bracers, snapping them on before handing over the headdress. Ven let out the breath he had been holding, proud of himself. Once Anubis was satisfied on how he looked, he held a hand out, an orb handing the staff to him. Deeming himself ready, he walked out of the bathing area and out of the temple completely.

Ven bowed and followed behind him, a little more confident in himself now. He curiously wondered where the god was going but he did not voice this curiosity. They arrived at a huge hall that seemed to be a counsel meeting area. Most of the other gods were there already, talking quietly. Sekhmet glared slightly as he noticed the newcomers. Ptah smirked and rose, "Anubis...I see you brought your delicious little servant...whats his name?" The 'goddess' of war bristled with a faint yowl at the question. Anubis just glanced to the god. "You can just call him my servant, being you have no reason to know his actual name." Stepping past them, the god of the dead slid his cape around the other once more, half to hide him, half to keep him close.

Sekhmet hissed. "Dirty humans aren't even supposed to be brought here." The creator licked his lips as he watched the servant go by.

"So protective Anubis...perhaps the boy is no longer pure."

"Watch that tongue before I remove it," was the only reply. A clawed hand reached down and pushed the blond along, ignoring all of the stares.

Ma'at spotted them and huffed faintly, more about the outcome yesterday than anything. Seshat stroke Ma'at's cheek in comfort, the hand moving to stroke a wing, "Its only one, my love." "One for now, then they'll be others," Ma'at grumped, the wings stirring at the touch. Turning back, he murmured a few things to Nephythys about the incident. The goddess frowned sadly as she watched the jackal god, barely listening to the gossip.

The whispers seemed to follow the two right to Anubis' seat. Osiris watched them moved, voice low, "what is he trying to prove? Servants aren't allowed here, he knows that..." Ven kept his head low and kept close, not liking the look Ptah had given him, the uneasy feeling returned.

"Anubis has always been in low regard with the others. Perhaps this is him asserting his dominance" replied Isis, "Or perhaps he has things planned for the boy."

The god of the underworld, frowned faintly. "I just hope that boy knows what he is doing..." Anubis handed the staff to the blond as he sat, eyes glancing about. Ven held the staff and stood there without a word. He made no eye contact and only looking to the tiled floor. The whispers made him even more uneasy but he tried ignoring them. Isis hummed slightly as crimson hues watched the jackal god.

Once Ra entered, the servant was easily covered with a fold of the cape again, blocking him from view. Ven swallowed hard but didn't make a peep. Would they get in trouble if he was seen? The whispers and conversation died down as the meeting started. Most of it was just to remember their roles and the upcoming events in the human realm such as festivals, offerings and so forth. During this time, Ven didn't dare to shift, even pinching his nose when he felt a sneeze coming on. Once it was over and the sun god left, Anubis uncovered the boy before standing, many eyes following his movements.

Isis raised a brow and followed him, slapping Ptah's hand away when he groped the boy's rear. Stepping out of the temple, Anubis sighed a moment and silently requested the staff back. Ven handed over the staff as Isis crossed his arms, "What were you trying to prove in there?"

"I was trying to prove this is mine. My scent is on him, he is not for anyone else. It seems though a few did not understand it." Isis let out a small sigh, "We understand he is yours and the others seemed to minus Ptah but you know him. Be careful Anubis or Ptah will take his innocence. Its his favorite kind. He would have taken Seshat's had not Ma'at got to it first."

"Ptah should know better than to get mixed up in the affairs of the dead. Creation and destruction rarely get along. I sometimes think that's why his eyes wander, considering Sekhmet would destroy everything if he could."

Isis snorted "Isn't that the truth." he looked at the boy, petting his hair a moment with a smile. "Ptah would break him...and he has such a lovely smile. Anubis promise me you will take his innocence if Ptah gets too crafty. A broken mortal in our realm only means misery." Ven still smiled as he was given the affection. He was not used to such a gentle hand but he had admit he liked it. Isis nearly cooed, "Such an adorable thing."

"Bedding mortals? Have I sunken that low, Isis? I'm sure that is utter blasphemy. You have to remember he isn't dead." Anubis sighed as his fingers flexed.

"Don't be so judgmental. The scales said it all, he is nearly one of a kind. A special mortal. We've taught you better." Isis huffed a little continuing the affection with the blonde. "Don't worry little one, I'll help protect you."

"It is still frowned upon, I'm sure."

"If you aren't careful, there will be chaos, Anubis." Osiris walked up behind his wife, placing a hand on his lover's shoulder. "I'm sure this stunt gave Set ideas...just be wary."

The jackal paused, ready to retort once more, glancing up as a low chanting could be heard throughout the area. "...duty calls. Ven, stay with Isis. If anything happens, I've told you what to do." Turning away, he walked towards the noise, disappearing into thin air.

Osiris let out a breath. "I suppose that means I am needed as well. I will see you both later." Turning and taking a few steps, the god of the dead disappeared as well. Isis smiled and took the servants hand. He was about to gently pull him to his and Osiris' place before Ptah was seen coming toward them.

Isis narrowed her eyes and pulled the mortal behind him. "He is not for you Ptah. Go away. Sekhmet wouldn't like you going near him" Ptah smirked lightly and looked behind the 'goddess'. "No worries Isis...I just wanted to speak with one of my creations...such beautiful skin he has..."

"Ptah, back off before Ra roasts you." Ma'at jogged up to the trio, eyes narrowing dangerously. "An important god or not, you should know how things work around here. Besides, Isis is right. Sekhmet would have your head on a platter right next to the boy's heart with a drooling mouth."

"But I only wish to break him...then he'd make a fine snack for Sekhmet..unless he's good...I can take on a mistress if I am careful enough. You won't be a lowly servant...I'll shower you with gifts and pamper you...How does that sound.?" Ven only hide behind Isis more.

"Ptah go away you letch. " said Seshat, carrying his tablet over.

"How did I know you'd wait until Anubis was gone to try something like this?" Ma'at glared, standing in front of the god and blocking his vision of the blond with the wings. "You're no better than Set sometimes, you know that?"

"Oh but Set has feasted his own eyes on him. Perhaps we could share him...Come on little one...you don't want to serve boring old Anubis. He'll never treat you like we will. We'll be gentle...at first..." he smirked.

"Enough!" The keeper of justice drew his scabbard, the tip pointing at Ptah's throat. "Be gone before Anubis comes back or it'll be your heart being weighed next...and we know where that will go."

"Fine...it seems I'm out numbered. I will be on my way. But think about what I said little one. Anubis will never love you. He may pretend in the future, just to get your soul." with that he walked off to find his wife.

"Ugh, that greasy man. Head needs to get out of the heavens," Ma'at scrunched his nose before sheathing the scabbard. "It's times like this I actually feel a bit sorry for Sekhmet, he wasn't such a bad guy at first...now look at him. Green eyes at a mere mortal." Turning, he looked at Isis. "You better keep him well hidden, you know Anubis and Osiris can take a good while, especially with the stupid souls getting lost on the way here." Isis nodded.

"I'll take him back to our temple. You and Seshat always know you're welcome. Come little one. Ah...What is your name?" The smaller blonde looked up, thankful they had stuck up for him. "Ventus...most call me Ven" Isis smiled and nodded once more, "Ven...lets go."

Ma'at gave a soft smile before holding his hands up. "Well, if those two went off to work, it means I'm needed as well. Seshat could if he wants." He gave a smile before fading like the other two had. "Don't get too lonely, love!"

"Mm always so hard working the three of them" said Seshat as he followed the other two. Isis chuckled and nodded, stepping onto a boat. "I appreciate the time alone to be honest."

It was close to sundown by the time the three had returned, Anubis looking the most tired. Osiris sighed faintly as he settled onto a cushion, frowning a bit. "Anubis, let it go, there was nothing you could have done to change fate." Isis moved to his husband and rubbed his shoulders, planting small kisses along it, "Heavy work load?" he asked curiously as his lips traveled up the neck.

"A raid I'm guessing. Children were involved, decided to bury them all at once." Ma'at looked slightly depressed as well as he slowly sat down. Weakly he tried to smile. "You should have seen it though. Anubis trying to lead children...it was like trying to lead stubborn camels. Little souls everywhere. Took him most of the day to get to the Underworld." Seshat chuckled slightly and wrapped his arms around his own husband, nuzzling into his neck. "Must have been amusing." Ven, feeling out of place, bowed before his master and stood next to him.

"It was amusing...except to Anubis, of course." Ma'at gave a small noise, holding the other god close. The jackal dropped in a rather ungraceful manner onto some pillows. "Shut it, you over primped peacock. It was a nightmare." The frown increased. "A few kept trying to find their mothers. I don't find it amusing in the least. Humans take things for granted, disgusting." Osiris sighed faintly but decided to stay quiet on the matter. Ven flinched with the insult but remained standing. Isis noticed, "Anubis! What have I told you about generalizing?"

"Then explain why I had to lead five year olds to be judged! What's worse, one was eaten! Tell me how they are not horrible?" Ma'at flinched at the memory, eyes sliding shut. Isis frowned, "Not all humans are bad. Those children weren't bad, most lower class isn't bad. Ventus isn't bad." crosses his arms, "Its those in power who are bad!'

"Oh, and here we go...did you not catch what I said? A CHILD'S SOUL WAS EATEN. He couldn't have been older than nine. People kill and steal out on the streets of the human realm."

"But to say that ALL humans are bad? You know I hate it when you generalize. You may as well devour Ven while you're at it!"

"Perhaps I should," he snapped back before sighing just leaning his head back against the pillows. Osiris sighed as Ma'at cringed a bit. Isis rolled his eyes at the comeback.

Seshat made eye contact with the other blonde. He made a massaging motion his his hands and glanced to the irritated jackal god. Ven's head tilted for a second trying to figure out what the other wanted him to do. When it clicked he nodded, glancing to his master, hoping he wouldn't get reprimanded for the other blonde's idea. Slowly he knelt behind the pillow that his master was laying on, tremblings hands moving forward. Ven started massaging the taught shoulders. Anubis gave a slight start at the touch, eyes flying open and landing on the servant. Blinking, he glanced the other' pairs. The keeper of justice just chuckled. "He isn't looking for a place to stick a dagger, just relax. Isn't that what he's for?"

This earned a chuckle from the Underworld ruler as well. Giving a slight grunt, the jackal relaxed a bit, letting the human do as he wished for now. The human continued to massage the god, heart racing from the sudden movement his master gave. Seshat chuckled lightly, "Perhaps Anubis needs a little...stress release..." A snort came from the god of the dead.

"I think you four do that enough for everyone here," However, his eyes did fall shut once more as he spoke. The writer smirked, "You're so grumpy all the time." Even Isis couldn't help but chuckle.

"Probably because I don't get to sit around and make up new pictures for words all day," Anubis huffed. His body started to look more relaxed as time went on. "Now, now, Anubis. Without Sashat, no one would remember how to preform the rituals that help us out," Ma'at murmured as he snuggled closer to the scholarly god. The blonde god planted kisses along his jawline.

"They got along fine without written language long ago."

Isis smiled at the servant, "Don't mind Anubis, gets a little grumpy on long days."

The comment made Anubis huff again, the other two laughing a bit. "Yeah, because he has to walk. I'm sure his feet are killing him..." The winged god hinted slightly, motioning to the orb of light appearing with a bowl of scented water and a cloth. He held a finger to his lips to tell the human to stay quiet, glancing to the jackal god who seemed ready to fall asleep any minute. Ven nodded and shifted positions, kneeling in front of jackal god. He started by washing his feet, careful of the claws before massaging them. The toes flexed a moment before relaxing, a soft groan being heard.

Ma'at giggled faintly at the reaction, resting his chin on Seshat's chin. Quietly he whispered, "blasphemous or not he's too adorable." The writer grinned and leaned in, nuzzling his lover, "I know...he's perfect for Anubis. That jackal thinks hes too righteous for any other god"

"I don't think it's that...I think he just thinks he has to be alone for eternity. Something he certainly didn't get from Osiris," he teased.

"Mmm, the kid has potential to rule and you're right..." Seshat glanced to the other couple making out on a pillow. "Ew...old gods getting it on." Ma'at pulled his own lover closer, watching Anubis further melt under the touches. "Rule? What do you mean?" Seshat snorted and cuddled up to him, "He has the potential t rule as one of us if that heart is nurtured correctly."

"And be what, the god of all things adorable? Good luck getting priests to allow that in temples." The knowledge keeper laughed and lightly swatted at him, "No. God of light. As in the good we have in our hearts."

"I still think my title is better..."

"When and if he becomes one, you can call him that."

"Yeah yeah..." Anubis gave a light sound in his throat, causing Ma'at to look up. "Well, this is priceless...the ol' dog fell asleep." Ven sat back on his heels and admired his handiwork. "Good job, kiddo...that rarely happens. Even more rare if he stays asleep without nightmares." The god in question shifted to curl slightly. Osiris finally looked up from his lover to see what was going on. Isis peeked over and chuckled, "He's asleep...the boy put him to sleep"

"I see that...how rare." The god of the underworld removed himself from his beloved and moved to the sleeping one. Gently he removed the headdress and placed it in a clear area on a pillow. Ven scooted to stand next to the sleeping god. Isis shook his head, "Ven...sit, lay...consider yourself dismissed for now."

"Unless he can start giving orders in his sleep," Ma'at snickered. Osiris rose a brow, "No, Ma'at, that's you." The 'goddess' huffed at the verbal jab.

The blonde nodded and sat, leaning against a pillow.

"There you go. Just relax. If we're lucky he won't be grumpy when he wakes up."

The jackal shifted again in his sleep, muttering something. The feather keeper suddenly looked thoughtful."You know, they claim we're this high power and humans are mere servants. I think it's the other way around...perhaps Anubis is to be this human's personal servant." The wings quivered as he chuckled. Seshat and Isis chuckled as well. Ven turned a bright red at the statement, hiding his face into the pillow in embarrassment.

"Interesting thought, isn't it?" Ma'at laughed softly at the human hiding. "Don't worry too much. Anubis just has a crunchy exterior. It happens when you deal with dead people for a few centuries. All bark, no bite, especially when grumpy like this."

"I think you'll be good for him." said Isis looking to the human. Seshat nodded in agreement. Ven sighed a curled, his own eyes closing, laying only inches away from his master. Osiris cleared his throat lightly. "I think we should move elsewhere...let him rest." Seshat smirked and got up, offering a hand to his husband. Isis did the same, planning to move them to another lounging area. The two gods of burial rights got up, Ma'at glancing back to the sleeping pair once more and snickering before following the rest.

"Adorable indeed."


	5. Hunger

Seshat giggled, "Osiris, you sneak..."

"What? What did I do this time?" He slid his arm around his lover. "Nothing...nothing." Isis leaned into the god of death,"I wonder how Anubis will react when he wakes." The feather keeper cleared his throat, trying to imitate the jackal. "I can't believe I fell asleep. And the nerve they left me here...and why are you sleeping? Who told you that you could just slack off? Bark bark bark." He glanced to the other three. "Close enough?"

"Spot on I think...we just have to make sure he doesn't take it out on the little one"

"You first then, Isis. Anubis can be an outright bear when he wakes up, especially when someone wakes him."

The 'goddess' made a face then rolled his eyes, "Yes I know...no one wake him."

Meanwhile, Anubis shifted on the pile of pillows, giving a light yawn as he did so. Forcing an eye open, he groaned and slowly sat up. "What...I dozed off? When did that happe-...they left me? I can't believe they would. How immature." Ven was in a light sleep next to him, shifting a little when the god moved away. Glancing down, Anubis' brows knitted together. "Who said you could sleep? Ugh, I knew I should have told him to stop..."

Seshat giggled like mad in the other room, "Spot on..."

"I told you..." Ma'at murmured, trying to stay quiet.

Ven stirred and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, giving the god the cutest sleepy look he had ever seen.

Anubis grunted a bit, half glaring at him. Grabbing his headdress, he slid it on and stood up. "Good to know you're so comfortable here..." The blond's eyes shot open, "I'm sorry master! They insisted I sit and rest...I must have dozed off...I've never laid on anything so comfortable before..."

"Who told you to do that?"

"Isis..."

The jackal god sighed and shook his head. "Of course..."

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." The mortal looked down. Anubis looked back to him and grunted. "Consider it a warning..."

Ma'at peeked back in and rolled his eyes. "God of grump," he whispered. Seshat pouted, "But Ven looked so cute sleeping...stupid jackas-"

"Come on , we better go let him know we're still here" sighed Isis.

"As long as he's done breathing fire...kid was beat!"

The 'goddess' got up and moved to the other room, "Are we done scolding the child?"

"I should have known you wouldn't stray too far..." The jackal snorted a bit as the rest slipped back in as well. "You were kinda snoring loud, Nubs."

"Ma'at, shut up. I hate that nickname."

"He got you to sleep without nightmares. That should merit a reward as far as I'm concerned." said Isis, giving the other god a look.

"What? You want me to just give him a treat?" Anubis rolled his eyes a moment.

"Of course. Reward good things and your servant stays happy."

"Then give him a bone or whatever." Anubis stretched his arms a bit before straightening his things. The raven haired threw a smaller pillow at him, "Don't act stupid Anubis." Ven looked a little weary, swaying on his feet, stomach could be heard a mile away, "When was the last time you fed him?"

Anubis easily grabbed the pillow and just dropped it. "Whenever the last time he ate."

"...he needs to eat Anubis."

"Then feed him."

"Anubis he is _your_ servant. Its _your_ job to provide him food and humanly needs otherwise he will DIE"

"...wouldn't that make it easier to deal with him then?"

"So you would let him die a slow death, just to make things easier for you?"

"It was just a question. I mean, how often do WE eat?"

"Go feed him before I throw you in the river," Isis groaned in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose. Anubis gave a small grunt, glancing over to his servant. "What do I feed him anyway?"

"Human food of course."

The god of death sighed. "How descriptive...aren't they picky beings?"

"Only some are. Breads, cheeses, meats, fruits, wines...things like that."

Anubis gave the wave of a hand, the orbs of light appearing. "Find something for the meat-sack to eat."

"Anubis be civil. We were all once alive too."

"Yes, and you all had a WONDERFUL time while being alive, I'm sure." The jackal grew quiet.

"Which means you mustn't project that onto him."

Anubis set his jaw a bit, glancing away. Osiris frowned a bit, always feeling guilty about this subject.

Isis moved to the jackal and grabbed his chin, turning it to face him. His voice was quiet so only he could hear, "Give him the life you never had...It will bring you happiness beyond imaginable in his simple smile." Golden eyes slid shut as he sighed a moment. "He's just a human, why do you think a smile from him will make any difference?" Osiris' wife stroked his cheek and sighed lightly, "Pay attention to him, you would be surprised in the in the simplistic things that bring us joy. Please...heed my words." Anubis sighed as well, opening his eyes but his gaze was to the side. The orbs returned and placed a few trays of food down by the human before vanishing. "...sure, sure."

"...just watch."

The human looked down eyes widening at the types of food that were brought to him. He popped a piece of fruit into his mouth, humming at the taste and smiling brightly. The jackal god blinked slightly as he watched, growing slightly confused. The servant slid another piece in his mouth, sucking the remaining juices from his fingers. Next he went for the bread and cheese. "...where is he putting it all?" Ma'at seemed just as confused. Seshat shook his head, "Have we forgotten, it goes to the stomach then is digested."

"I remember that, trust me, we get to see stomachs...but I mean LOOK at him."

"He's had two pieces of fruit and a few bites of bread, what about it?" said Seshat as his attention turned back to the other blonde.

"...just keep watching."

Ven was oblivious that he was being watched, just happy to have good food. He dipped the bread in a type of hummus and took a bite. A little dripped down his lips so his small pink tongue darted out to lap at it. Ma'at seemed amused by the eating 'ritual' and chuckled. Seshat snorted "...that's some eating."

"I told you!" The 'goddess' flopped on his stomach and continued watching.

The jackal suddenly moved out of the room, leaning on a pillar. Isis followed him, "Is something wrong?"

Anubis sighed lightly, not looking at the other. "Nothing...he's just reminding me of a pig."

"Its so easy to tell when you're lying Anubis."

"...he isn't the only one hungry."

"Hungry in what sense?" raises a brow. The jackal god glanced up, giving him a look.

"We gods have many hungers. Flesh, souls, lust..My guess is souls for you." The younger god shuddered slightly and crossed his arms. Isis smirked knowingly,"It seems you want his soul more every second."

"It is very...demanding that I acknowledge its presence."

"Perhaps this was meant to be."

"Meant to be? I'm supposed to devour him?"

"No...to have him. Focus your hunger elsewhere."

"Easy for you to say..."

"Take a page for Osiris' book?"

"What could that possibly me-" The realization hit. "...no."

"It would do you some good"

"He's a human!"

"So? Don't be so judgmental"

"I'm not going to share THAT with a mortal..."

"Really? What does it matter?" Anubis looked away, hiding his face.

"There's something else here Anubis...tell me."

"I'm sure you understood what I meant..." Isis crossed his arms, "it shouldn't matter whether or not he's mortal."

"I don't even care about him."

"And if you start to?"

"I won't."

"Never say such things."

The jackal god snorted. "I just don't want to give Ptah the pleasure of walking all over me."

"And if Ptah gets his hands on him?"

"Ptah gets a staff up his high and mighty ass and served to his wife."

"But why would you care as long as you got the boy intact?"

"As I said, he'd get what he wants by stealing it." The raven haired male let out a small sigh. "Don't close yourself off to him...he may be the key to make you happy"

"Death doesn't need it." His claws drummed along his bicep.

"Oh shut up, look at Osiris and I."

"Osiris tells them where they need to go after they are judged. He has it easy."

"Seshat and Ma'at are happy too. You seem to be the only one who isn't"

"I prefer it that way. Look at Set and Nephythys...or Ptah and Sekhmet."

"Set and Sekhmet bring their relationships down. You know that. You've been taught so much better."

"It could still happen. I'm proof of that."

Isis cupped his cheek once more, looking into the eyes of the man he considered a son, "Don't let that hinder your happiness. I wish to see you smile as brightly as that boy does." Anubis shifted his weight a bit. "...no promises."

"The boy is pure enough to do you some good. Pay attention to him. Now lets go back inside. I'm sure your little servant has finished eating." Anubis sighed and turned to go inside. Ven was smiling brightly now that he was full. The trays had been taken away and he stood as he saw his master enter. Glancing between the four inside, golden eyes landed on the human. He stiffened slightly before glancing away. "...it's getting late."

"Yes master." Ven moved to stand at his side. Seshat yawned, "Ma'at we should be going too"

"Aw, but I'm comfy..." The winged one, purred, cuddling a pillow. Anubis held a hand out for his staff. Ven retrieved it and handed it over. The jackal god turned to go, his strides not as confident as it usually was. The human followed quietly, wisely not asking any questions and giving the others a small wave.

Ma'at chuckled softly as the two left, glancing to Isis. "You gave him something to think about, didn't you?" The 'goddess' smirked lightly and leaned against the wall, "Of course."

"Evil..."

The god of the dead sighed as they walked back to his temple, the sky had grown dark, which indicated Ra was in the human realm already. Once in the temple the blonde looked to the other, "Is there anything else I can do for you, master?"

"...just help me prepare for bed." He set the staff aside, the gaze obviously showing that he had his mind on other things. Ven nodded and undressed him quietly, setting each item where it was supposed to go. Once he was undressed, Anubis sat on his bed, running hands through his hair. "Dismissed."

The human gave a nod and bow, deciding to walk around the temple. Pulling the sheets over him, Anubis covered himself up to his stomach. Laying on his back, he stared at the ceiling of his room. The god fell into a light sleep after a few minutes, although restless. His eyes jerked and moved under his lids as he shifted onto his side.

Ven walked around outside looking out at the sky. The breeze felt nice against his skin. He thought he heard a rustling in the nearby bushes but brushed it off as the wind.

He turned back to go inside when suddenly he was slammed against the temple wall. His blue eyes met glowing green. Tufts of silver hair could be seen under the headdress, "So this is Anubis' little toy? How precious." Ven squirmed under the touch. The god leaned in and inhaled the others scent, "Smells just like him. I wonder if he's taken you to his bed. No...the scent would be much stronger then. Good...very good. I'm sure Ptah told you of our little deal." Ven's head shook in fear, tears forming in his eyes. The silver haired chuckled, "No need little one..you will learn soon enough...you'll be ours." He licked a tear and ran down the blonde's cheek before pulling away.

Even if the god was unaware, the hounds at the foot of his bed perked their ears. Slowly they got up and padded down the hallway, growling.

"Ahh...Anubis' mutts. I will return little one." With that the stranger vanished into the dark. Ven high tailed it to his pillows and dived in, shaking like mad. One of the dogs barked in warning while the other followed and flopped between Anubis' bed and the pillow, putting his head down. The other soon followed and laid by the doorway, ears staying up to listen for the intruder to return. The servant curled against the pillows and tried calming himself down, wiping the tears from his eyes and sniffling. The closest one crawled forward and lick his cheek. He looked to it with another sniffle and pet it, scratching behind it's ear. Its thin tail wagged faintly, the animal laying his head on the human's pillow. Obviously it was to stay close. The blond smiled just a bit and continued to give it affection, "I'm glad I could make a friend here..." Soon the dog wiggled its way closer, falling asleep. It's partner stayed awake, listening. Ven cuddled with the dog, falling asleep with it not too long after.


	6. A Vision

The next morning, Anubis had managed to tangle himself in his sheets, his pillow over his head. A foot had half slid off the bed, obviously from tossing and turning heavily in his sleep.

Ven had woken up next to the dog and got up, prepping the bath for the god. The hound rolled into the warm spot that was left behind a moment before getting up and stretching. Standing, the midnight colored animal followed the human. Ven chuckled lightly at his new found friend. He had a new cloth on a pillow for his master. While his master was taking his time he busied himself by leaning down and petting the canine.

The other pet just watched them leave before moving to their master's bed, jumping up on it and nudging his snout under the pillow gently to seek out his face. The jackal god woke to a cold nose upon his. Pulling the feathered pillow off his head, he forced his eyes open. "Bomani? What are you doing? And where's Akil?" He frowned a moment before sitting up, staring at the animal. "Something happened last night...didn't it?" Bomani gave a noise and jumped down.

The brunette sighed and untangled himself from the sheets. Following the hound, he was led to the bathing area. Pausing just beyond the entrance, he watched the human give affection to his other canine friend. However, this made Bomani grow impatient and bark. Ven was scratching the canine's belly at this point, chuckling lightly at the adorable reaction. When the dog barked he whipped his head up to the source of the noise. Upon laying eyes on the god he straightened up. This snapped the god out of his thinking and he stepped forward. "What happened last night?"

His question was one he didn't expect but he knew better than to lie. "I was getting some air when another god pinned me to the wall. He said he had a deal with Ptah...It was dark so all I could see was his green eyes and silver hair..."

"I'm surprised they didn't bite then." He reached down, rubbing an ear of both dogs. "It was Set...how wonderful. It means those two are up to something." Straightening, he headed to the water, stepping in.

Ven looked down, "Why do they want me? I'm just a lowly servant, nothing more. No once has ever spared me a passing glance and I doubt they even miss me back home. So why would two powerful gods want me?"

"Simple reasons. They are spoiled. Set hates me for being born. Also, your soul is completely pure. Something any of them would love to eat or just tarnish." Anubis sat on the steps, still looking tired.

"I see. Its just my body or soul. That makes sense." he sighed and look down at the tiled floor.

The god started to clean his skin of the sweat that had accumulated during the night due to another nightmare. It had been worse than most, but it wasn't the worst one to date. He was slower than the day before as his mind kept wandering, trying to decipher the meaning behind this recent one. "Do you need any help master?" Blinking, he turned to look over his shoulder at the boy. "What?"

"Would you like any help bathing?"

"If you wish to..." His hands paused as he half turned his body to face him better. Ven nodded and undressed, stepping into the water. He took the cloth and ran it across the others shoulders and back. Anubis stayed as still as possible, his hands grazing the surface of the water now that they weren't needed. His thoughts drifted once more, though in the back of the mind, he thought of how nice it was to have someone else help him from time to time.

The cloth traveled from his neck down his back and up his hips and sides. He concentrated on getting him as clean as possible. Anubis took a deep breath, glancing to the entryway as footsteps could be heard. A hand came up and grabbed the others, not crushing it, but the hold was firm. Ven stopped short as his hand was grabbed, also hearing the footsteps. Instinctively he tensed.

"Announce your presence, now."

A feather glided past the doorway and settled on the water before a familiar face glanced in. Upon seeing the feather and Ma'at, the human relaxed and let out a breath.

"I was just going to tell you that...oh, you're uh busy." Ma'at grinned and disappeared from view. "Don't mind me! Just know the humans are having a festival for most of us. Beware, they're dusting off Sekhmet's statue I hear." The blond looked to his master quietly, unsure if he should say anything.

"...I see. Very well."

Ma'at gave a hum. "Just uh...finish up your fun and meet us in Ra's temple," came the teasing voice before the footsteps indicated he left. Anubis shook his head a moment before letting the hand go. "Different linens then..." An orb appeared, flickered then disappeared to do as needed. The god turned his head to the water's surface, muttering. "So...that's what it meant."

"What what meant?" Ven yelped as the question slipped out. The blonde stepped out of the water and retrieved the proper linens for him, deciding to dress the god before himself. Anubis didn't seem phased by the outburst. "It wasn't a nightmare, it was a vision," he stepped out and let the routine go without him paying attention. However, instead of just dried and oiled, a few orbs applied kohl to his eyes and markings along his jaw. The bracers were more detailed and decorated, a chest plate tied in the back which was a jeweled vulture. He raised his arms for the wrap, it having pleats and different trim color to it. Ven wrapped the linen around him humming, "Is something bad to happen to the humans?" he stepped back and looked the jackal over.

"A war."


	7. Festival

Anubis allowed himself to be dressed properly. Instead of his staff, he was given a golden spear. Turning, he left his temple and headed straight to the temple of Ra. There was already a crowd, everyone speaking at once. This time; however, there were seats by the eagle god's chair. Osiris and Ma'at were already in theirs. The god of the underworld wore a grim expression, his headdress embellished with golden accents. The crook and flail usually kept tied to his hips were in his hands. The 'goddess' of justice wore a long piece, covering one shoulder down to his ankles. A jeweled headband kept the feather close to his head and his wings even were adorned by golden cuffs. However, they paled in comparison to the proud looking lioness. His headdress was solid gold, Emeralds representing the eyes. The first layer of clothing was almost a skintight wrap and the second a flowing shawl adored with blood red trim and golden words. Even Sekhmet's face bore face paint worn by warriors.

Isis was seen roaming around. He was not as lavish as the others but wore a gold and white wrap that cling to his hips. His wrists were adorned in gold bangles encrusted with rubies that matched the ruby choker around his neck. He worse a solid gold headband. Kohl lined eyes were narrowed and suspicion as he eyed the lioness. Red painted lips were drawn in a tight line. He whirled around when he saw the jackal approach. Anubis grabbed Isis' arm and thrust Ven towards him. "Keep him safe."

Isis said nothing but took the boy and giving a simple nod. Set looked ecstatic in his chair as he wore his short gold embroidered wrap, his cuffs and headdress were solid gold with emeralds. His staff was gold as well. He had lined his eyes in an intricate design. Ven hid behind the "goddess" looking around.

Anubis climbed up to sit with the other 'important' gods, taking his seat. Ra soon entered, almost covered from head to toe in gold. He walked to his seat and turned to face the crowd. "My children and friends, quiet please." He waited a moment for the chatter to die down. "It seems the humans cannot solve their differences peacefully once more. They call on many of us now to ensure victory against these new intruders upon their land. Tonight in the human realm, there will be a festival in the honor of Sekhemt, our goddess of war, for strength. They will also fest in honor of Anubis, Osiris, and Ma'at to guide those who they might lose in battle. Isis and Nephythys will be prayed to as well for both protection and guidance for the dead. This means that many of us will be gone for many passings of my time in the human realm. Now, children, go to their realm and take part in your offerings and hear the words of praise from their own lips."

The gods and 'goddesses' closed their eyes, disappearing in flurry of mist from their seats. Ma'at sent a quick gesture of love to his husband, Osiris doing similar. Anubis just looked to Ven a moment before he had closed his own eyes.

Ven had listened to Ra, processing the information that was given. It made him sick to his stomach that Sekhmet was so happy over the occasion. Isis curled his arms around the boy, pulling him close. It soon hit Ven that Anubis would be leaving him and Ptah was to stay back. The scholar joined the raven haired after looking solemn. "This can't be good if Sekhmet is to be involved."

Isis sighed, "Tell me something I don't know. We must protect Ventus. Ptah and Set are bound to be on the prowl now that Anubis will be busy."

Isis led them to his temple. Somehow the dogs had known and actually strayed from the temple, finding Isis and Ven. They wore their breastplates with their names now, so it was easy to tell which was which. They wagged their tails, happy to see Isis again. Whenever Anubis was to be gone for a long time, they usually ended up finding the 'goddess'. It was a plus to Akil that Ven was with him.

"Aw there are my babies." Isis greeted the two dogs with love and affection. Seshat had always been weary of them, being more of a cat person. Ven however practically dived for the two, petting and scratching them. Isis couldn't help but chuckle. Bomani wagged his tail faster as the blond hugged him, sniffing his face before licking him. Akil sat by Isis' feet, looking up to him, his own tail wagging in a 'modest' way. Ven laid out on the pillows and showered the canines with affection, feeling comfort in their presence. Isis had managed to locate him some food. which he ate gratefully.

Late into the night, the gods had finally returned. Sekhmet almost was puffing his chest out in pride at being needed again. The others were relaxed but wary of what was to come. Ven perked up from cuddling with the dog when he saw Anubis. The other two rose to greet their lovers.

Osiris pulled his wife close, holding up a golden necklace. Ma'at practically tackled his knowledge seeker, nuzzling him like mad. "You missed all the food!" Anubis gave a soft chuckle at the antics of the others. He glanced to Sekhmet, who turned and started for his own place. "Sleep well you three, we'll be busy come tomorrow."

Isis smirked, eying the necklace and kissing his lover deeply. Seshat giggled as his own pounced him and returned the affections. Ven shifted sightly uncomfortable, feeling once again out of place. He stood and bowed to the god of death he served."Master"

Anubis actually gave a light smile, almost unable to be seen. He revealed a bundle of cloth and handed it to him. "Here, I couldn't eat it. Too sweet for me." Osiris was already leading his lover to their bedroom and Ma'at squeezed his own husband a moment before sitting up. "Aw, look Anubis, your sons came out to stay with Ven. How adorable."

The mortal opened the cloth and smiled brightly. No one had ever given him anything before. Inside the napkin was a huge roll of sweet bread. "Thank you, master," he bowed again before taking a bite and humming at the delicious taste. Seshat chuckled, "They stayed here all day with him. Which is odd because they don't take kindly to most people."

"Akil seems to have grown attached. Bonami, I see was more interested in seeing Isis," the god of death murmured as he watched Bonami sit in the hall that the two had disappeared down, whining lightly. "I'm sure they are sticking close to him from my scent, as well as keeping an eye out for Set."

Seshat chuckled more at the whining dog before running his fingers through the spiky black hair of the man on top of him. His own lips searched for the others and captured them, handing running over his back. Ven was oblivious, enjoying the roll until Ma'at gave a soft groan. Anubis gave a soft whistle to the dogs before guiding the human to his temple.

"Gods are so lustful" the severant murmured on the way back, watching as his friend trotted along side him. "Indeed. Though for some, they have nothing else to do." The two hounds flanked the pair, ears twitching. Anubis watched the canines, "They really seem to like you, how odd. It took them a long while to get to like Isis. They're still wary of Osiris."

"Not that I'm complaining. They came to my aid last night and this one kept me company all night while I slept. "

"Akil? It's not surprising. He's a severe warmth hog sometimes. Bomani is the more stoic one, unless Isis is around. They'll help keep watch when I'm gone and even when I am here." Heading up the steps, Anubis waved a hand, waiting for an orb to appear. "Clean water and a cloth..." As he went to the bedroom, he sat down with a deep sigh, removing the headdress. "...this war is going to be big. Sekhmet looked ready to die of happiness."

Ven frowned, "I don't think anything involving him would bring a good outcome. He scares me the most next to Set. Osiris didn't look all that happy...this means you guys will be busy, right?"

"Yes, we will be. And to be fair, Sekhmet has almost been forgotten until now. Someone has to pay attention to him." The orb returned with the water and cloth, placing it down before vanishing. Standing once more, he let the blond do what was needed.

"I almost feel sorry for Isis and Seshat. Their lovers will be gone a lot and surely they will miss them." Ven spoke as he worked, undressing the god and washing away the markings.

"They know why and I'm sure they've come to terms with it by now. Though...it just secures my reasoning." The jackal started to zone out a moment before he forced himself to stop. When the undressing was done, he sat back on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Well I'm sure that makes them appreciate their love and time together even more. Distance makes the heart grow fonder...Secure about what?" his head tilted slightly.

"Nothing, nevermind. You are dismissed." Clearing his throat, he laid back. The dogs curled in the spots they were in the night before. Ven blinked and nodded, heading to his pillows and curling up, not daring to go outside again.

Getting comfortable, Anubis laid there, absolutely exhausted but unable to fall asleep. The blonde played with a pillow tassel absently, also not able to sleep much either. His mind had been too busy thinking over the event to come. The god shifted a moment, pulling something from between the mattress and the wall. Absently, he clawed hands played with the trinket as he thought. A finger traced its shape as he sighed. Closing his eyes, he placed it over his chest, hands holding it tenderly. The mortal's eyes shifted toward the item curiously, but he tried to make it as if he wasn't looking at all. The blond rose a little to catch what it was, hoping not to be too obvious. Soon the god had managed to fall asleep, still clutching the item.

"Must be sentimental" Ven murmured settling back down, drifting off to sleep himself.


	8. Bloodletting

Before the sun could even rise, Anubis was gone. He had the orb-ed servants dress him before he had transferred over to the human realm. The battle had begun and the deaths were already beginning.

Ven sighed and wandered around the temple, absently wondering if he should go find Isis. The temple was quieter than normal and it felt empty. The hounds followed behind him. There was nothing to do, he didn't know what to do with himself. Finally he decided he would try and find Isis and Seshat, figuring they would be together. Bomani sensed where they were heading and trotted ahead. Akil seemed more content to stick by the blond. He followed the hounds and was greeted by Isis and Seshat as predicted. They managed to get him breakfast and Ven happily listened in as the two gossiped.

Bomani laid his head in Isis' lap, relaxing. Akil, however, hovered about the food, trotting from one side to the other in restlessness. Ven fed him little bits here and there, even sharing a little of a his sweet bread from the night before. The dog wagged his tail happily from being fed. A soft chuckle came from the entrance. He looked up quickly to the source of the noise.

The figure came in, holding their hands up. "Relax, it's just me." Stepping into the room, the 'goddess' adjusted the plumed hat with one hand. Ven frowned, a little disappointed and went back to feeding the dog. Ma'at gave a sigh, flopping onto some pillows. "Anubis is having problems finding of the dead, so I came in to check on things." Seshat went to his lover and curled around him. Isis sighed, "And Osiris?"

"He's guiding those who haas been judged. There's so many already..." The keeper of the feather held his husband close. "Sekhmet doesn't seem to care though."

"Of course not, his heart would launch your feather from how heavy it is." Ma'at just hummed, nuzzling his lover. His wings were shedding feathers quite heavily, the 'goddess' thankful they grew back quickly. Seshat leaned and planted kisses all over. Ven frowned more, "Poor Master...he must be so frustrated."

"Oh he is in a FOUL mood currently. He'll be exhausted if we get any rest today, I'm sure of it. Osiris is already tired and...well, as you can see." He flapped a wing, feathers fluttering everywhere. The human chewed his lower lip, "I'll have to prepare him an extra soothing bath, perhaps massage him while he soaks..." he was mumbling a bit, almost talking to himself. The keeper of justice gave a small smirk at hearing the human before turning his attention back to his lover. Peppering his face with kisses, he held the other close. Seshat purred as he curled arms around him and brought him down on top among the pillows.

Just as the winged 'goddess' started kissing down his neck, there was a soft clearing of the throat. "Ma'at...we have to go. Anubis found most of them. The others we have to give up on." Osiris stepped in, almost dragging a half awake jackal. Anubis grunted and pushed from the god of the underworld and swaying on his feet. His muscles quivered from sheer exhaustion, relying on his spear to hold him upright. Seshat groaned and pushed his lover away. "Go." Ven stood up and looks to Osiris, "Does that mean my Master is finished?" Osiris nodded, seeming ready to catch the younger god. Ma'at got up and walked to Osiris. "Let's go. You guys take care of him." With that, they disappeared. Once they had, Anubis simply fell to his knees with a faint groan.

"Isis can we borrow your bath?" the "goddess" in question nodded, "Of course." Ven got up to look for the bath area and found it. it was a bit different from Anubis' but it would do. He looked through the bath salts murmuring to himself, "Lust...no...fertility...no...stamina...no...flexibility?...er...no. Oh here we go. Stress release, relaxation...perfect!" He poured the salts in and prepared everything as he planned. He went back to Isis and whispered in his ear. The raven haired chuckled and nodded, disappearing to the bath are as Ven helped his master up. "Lets get you in the bath." The jackal god had some trouble getting to his feet, his claws almost trying to dig into the floor to steady himself. He continued to shake with each step to the bathing area.

When Ven got him there he quickly undressed him. "I had Isis raise the temperature to relax your muscles." Anubis just gave a small grunt, trying to stand on his own long enough to be undressed. His claws scraped along the floor as he swayed a bit. Ven had to help him into the bath and then undressed, getting in after him, "Sit and soak a bit." He looked around at the salts to see if he missed anything, "Ah energy and rejuvenation" he poured a little in the bath before moving over to him. The brunette groaned once he was in the water. Leaning back, he tried to relax.

Ven tired to figure out how he was going to massage him before finally picking a position. He straddled the god's lap and started massaging his shoulders. Another groan passed the god's lips, eyes quickly falling shut. "You must have worked so hard." Ven pouted a little and continued to massage the strong shoulders and down his arms.

"Souls were absolutely everywhere. It took forever to find them then actually lead them to the underworld." He gave a slight shudder at the rub down. The blond rubbed down to the wrists and over his fingers, careful of the claws. When he finished those he moved up and rubbed his ears. A low moan bubbled up in the god's throat at the fingers on his ears.

The blonde shifted slightly in the lap, rubbing the ears more and moving down to rub under them. He was completely relaxed, forcing his eyes open before he fell asleep right there. Ven smiled brightly, "There you go master. You had a long day..."

"...Thank you..."

The servant hummed happily, "Its what I'm here for, to serve you."

The jackal god nodded slightly. "Are you scared of me?"

"Scared?"

The god hummed lightly. This made the human think for a moment, "No, I don't think so." The older male looked at him, a brow raised. "Oh? Even though I told you that I want your soul?" The blond nodded a little before his glanced to him, "Why? are you going to take it now?"

"Maybe I should. It'd certainly help."

"Well then, I'd have to say you were the best master I've served."

"You wouldn't care?"

"If it helps my master then I wouldn't. If you were any other god, you would have sacrificed me yourself that night." Anubis glanced up at him, humming faintly. "I took you from your home, made you a servant and if you get out of line, I already said I'd kill you. Why are you so thankful and happy?"

"My home..I was alone. An orphan put to work. No family, no friends, no lover. I was used to being a servant. You've treated me better than the pharaoh ever did." Brunette brows furrowed at the statement. "How?"

"The pharaoh always bad mouthed me, treated me like trash. On occasion he would hit me and when I would undress him or help bathe him he would make crude gestures."

"Humans are disgusting..." Anubis snorted as his eyes closed once more.

"Well not all humans are like that." The answer earned a snort from the jackal god."Most are. If I had my way, they'd all be eaten." Ven paused, "What about me?"

"A rare exception, according to the scales." The blond shifted in the lap again, "I never thought I was that rare. Good to know you can tolerate me" The corners of the god's eyes crinkled faintly in amusement. "Well, you gave Ma'at a heart attack that day. Anyone who can do that is alright in my mind." The human gave a slight chuckle as well."Well..I always thought Isis and Ma'at were, you know, female." Another snort of laughter."Humans don't get everything about us right."

"Obviously. Imagine my surprise."

"I'm sure. Isis isn't very happy about it, that's for sure."

"I wouldn't be either." The blond brushed a brown bang from his face and continued to rub the god's neck a little more. He gave soft noises as the fingers kneaded his muscles. The god's leg gave a slight twitch, causing him to shift under the human.

"Hmm...still knotted" the small fingers work the back of the neck, searching for tight spots. Another shift under him as Anubis' arms lifted to rest on the edge of the bathing pool. Ven's hands moved over his shoulders and lingered along the collarbone, threatening to go lower but he stopped himself in time. The god's claws made slight clicking noises as his stretched his fingers, inhaling deeply. The human's head tilted in slight curiosity, moving his hand along the collarbones again and over the muscled pecs.

The god inhaled through his nose once more, eyes flickering under his lids. Growing more and more curious about these noises the servant ran his hand down the chest, to his abs. The brunette's muscles clenched a moment before relaxing again. Humming, the small one's gestures turned from a firm massage to light caressing. Anubis seemed to relax more at the touches, almost dozing. He shifted himself to keep that from happening. A pale hand came up and gently stroked the nape of the god's neck. His fingers curled slightly at the touch, cracking his golden eyes open. The short nails grazed again. The blond seemed to be on autopilot at this point. Focusing on the relaxing muscles.

Ventus moved in his lap once again, this time accidentally grazing the jackal's length. Anubis swallowed slightly, seeming to break from his trance. "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" he seemed to snap out of something as well, "Just helping you relax. Your body seems much less tense now."

"Does it?" Anubis' gaze focused more as he looked at the smaller. The blond nodded with a smile, "Its nice to see you relax, especially after a day like that."

"It's far from over...this was only the first day."

"I know...so each day when you come back I will help you relax this way."

"You seem intent on this," his tone held some amusement. "A good servant always makes sure his master is well taken care of," Ventus replied. Anubis gave a slight chuckle at the statement before sitting up correctly. Ven blinked and looked up at him, "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing." His hands shifted to adjust the blond, nails skimming over his skin by accident as he did so. A small gasp escaped the smaller male, accompanied with a shiver. The god paused, looking up at him. Reaching up, he ran the claws along the others collarbone, digging in a bit as he went along. Small beads of blonde formed on the otherwise unmarred skin. "You, like this?" The blond shivered again and let out the smallest of moans. "When its light it feels nice..."

"You're a strange one..."

"I suppose I am..."

Anubis gave a slight nod before suddenly leaning forward and swiping his tongue along the area he scratched. His servant gave a gasp and another moan escaped him. "M-Master..." truthfully Ven had been caught off guard by the action. Pulling back, he licked his lips, smearing the ruby liquid along them. "Does my blood taste good?" the younger asked, looking up at the god curiously.

"Do you really wish me to answer that?"

"I do..."

"Very...enough to want to kill you now." He stared straight into his eyes. "Still not afraid?" A shiver ran down Ven's spine with the stare.

"Well if it is so good...take a bite. Why kill me when you can keep me alive and partake whenever you want?" The slightest look of surprise crossed the god's face before it disappeared."You want me to take advantage of you?" Even as he spoke, he had leaned in and slid his tongue along the scratch again. Another small moan, "Better than being dead."

"And if I went too far?"

"You have better control than the rest of the gods." Golden eyes blinked, pulling back almost in a hurry. "...You trust me?" A simple nod was the only thing given. The brunette frowned slightly, grabbing the human's chin. "Why?"

"You haven't given me a reason not to."

"I stole you, put you in harm's way and you trust me? You're either very brave or very foolish."

"You stole me from a life of misery as a servant and have treated me in a way no master has. Humans are so cut throat for power that I was never any safer on earth than here." Golden eyes narrowed slightly before yanking Ven closer. His mouth attached to the wound, biting and sucking to split the skin further. The blond cried out and squirmed in his arms. A small moan laced under the cry of pain. "Nhn!" A hand slid up his back, pinning him there as his claws even dug in a bit. The smaller clung to his shoulders, shuddering, "Haa..." The god growled faintly, pulling away. "Still trust me?"

Ven panted a little but nodded, "Yes." The glare disappeared, turning to slight surprise. The god let go of him in disbelief. "I'm still alive am I not?'

"Only because I was trying to prove a point!"

Ven chuckled a little looking to the other, "It was precisely what I was offering you."

"...you are foolish then." Anubis sighed a rubbed his face slightly, sitting back.

"Why do you say that? Fate dictated I should have died that night. Turned into a sacrifice. But you chose not to."

"Maybe I want to mold you more before I do," came the soft reply.

"Mold me into what?" Ven tilted his head in curiosity.

"Mold your soul how I want it. The longer a pure soul is kept that way, the better it tastes."

"Then mold me Master. I've already cheated fate. I'm only counting the days."

Anubis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can't even scare a child..."

"I've been through quite a bit as a young child Master. I wouldn't exactly be the best person to try and scare." Anubis grumbled under his breath a moment. Ven bit his lip, trying to think of what to say. "You frightened me when I first saw you." The god gave a soft hum. "I'm sure."

"Now I'm...attached you I suppose."

"Attached?"

"I'm happy being your servant. You treat me well, make sure I am taken care of, protected...I wouldn't even care if you made crude gestures toward me at this point."

"Gods don't do such things," Anubis turned his head away with a slight snort. "But Osiris and Isis-" The jackal cut him off. "They are gods. Gods are supposed to be with other gods."

"Oh..I see. Its sort of a rank thing. Understandable." The brunette sighed a bit. "Yes, status."

This made Ven frown."Everyone is so, gentle here, I didn't think anyone cared." The immortal turned his gaze on the blond. "Ven...you know of the relationships around here are brothers and sisters?" The teen nodded a little, "I do."

"...I am the only child." The jackal just smirked bitterly. "I've always been alone. The one I had eyes for..." The smirk disappeared.

"Who? If you don't mind me asking?"

The amber eyes closed, sighing softly. "Bastet. She shunned my affections at every turn." Anubis' voice grew softer as he spoke until it trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging. The servant frowned, almost turning to a pout. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the jackal's neck and pressed close in an embrace, "You deserve to be happy too."

"I've learned to accept my fate. It's easier."

"Its still not fair...You should be with someone who makes you happy..."

"My pets keep me happy."

The blond's frown did turn to a pout this time."Still while pets are wonderful it is nothing compared to the touch of another person."

"What are you trying to say? I should court someone I care nothing about? "

"Perhaps if someone catches your eye you should go ahead and court them even if you think you shouldn't."

"No one has for centuries." The jackal god shook his head. "I don't mind, I see the looks Isis and Seshat give when we have to leave."

"Yes but the looks they have when you return...its almost heartwarming." Anubis just sighed and leaned his head back. Ven sighed a little as well, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Well, you put my mind on a different matter, though still unpleasant." The human perked again. "Oh? Like what?" Another sigh escaped the god. It seemed he was doing it a lot tonight."Isis won't stop nagging about the exact same thing. It's getting tiresome."

"Perhaps he just wants to see you happy."

"Well, he's doing the opposite." Ven chuckled lightly, "Well I am sorry to hear that." He looked down at the wound Anubis had created and scooped up a little water, cleaning it. Anubis' eyes opened to watch him. He allowed the water to drip down his body, once the blood had been rinsed off a dark red bite mark was revealed with the two small puncture wounds. The god snorted softly, shifting to stand. The blond moved off his lap so he could do so. Anubis stood there a moment, letting the water drip off. Glancing down to the human, he started to say something before an orb appeared, fluttering wildly. "Master Anubis, there is trouble in the human realm! More lost souls." Instantly his face hardened. The brunette stepped out of the bath and stood there. "Dress me, quickly." The blond did so as quick as he could, making sure he was ready before dressing himself. Anubis disappeared in a flash of light as he walked down the hall, gone.


	9. Property

Ventus made his way back to the main room in thought. Isis spotted the small one and moved to make room for him, "You two took a very long time in there.."

Ven looked up and shrugged, "We talked, I gave him a massage, he was called back." The raven haired raised a brow, "and the bite mark on your collarbone?"

The servant glanced down to it and blushed, "He...sampled my blood." Ma'at rose a brow as he fixed his clothes. He had gotten the summon shortly after Anubis. Osiris had left well before the other two, as he was unfortunately the first to receive the news of more deaths. "Ooh. How interesting...where is that stupid headband?"

"I suppose he liked it." Isis hummed faintly. "Ah well it starts with blood..."

"I'm sure he attacked you like a hungry dog, no pun intended. Aha!" Picking the band up, the justice keeper adjusted it on his head. "Presentable?" The other three nodded, Seshat giving his husband a kiss. Ma'at gave a soft noise as he returned it. "Well, here we go again. Isis, behave." With that, he left as well.

The 'goddess' chuckled and lounged about the pillows. Ven traced the slightly sore mark absently. Seshat sighed, scribbling things down on his tablet, "I detest wartime."

It seemed only minutes later before Ankut popped his head in. "Isis! Seshat! You have to come see this, something happened to Sekhmet!" With that, the protector of the Nile disappeared, obviously to go see the commotion. The two immortals grinned. Isis grabbed Ven and disappeared with him to see what had happened.

Anubis and Ma'at had just set the lioness down, actually seeming worried about the 'goddess's face. Ra pushed them aside and reeled back a moment. Anubis sighed a bit, "Disguised as a human. You got bloodthirsty again, Sekhmet."

Ven looked up at Isis. Both him and Seshat were serious. He turned back to the crowd, clinging to the 'goddess' side. Osiris cringed as Ra removed Sekhmet's hand from his face, turning to the crowd. "Isis! We need your healing." The healer sighed and pushed Ven to Seshat, moving to the front of the crowd and surveying the damage.

They had removed the headdress, a clear view of the war hungry 'goddess' face revealing a missing eye and rips along the left side of the face. Isis sighed and raised hands over the lion, slowly healing everything its it's proper place. "Serves you right," he murmured.

"Shut up...who would care?"

"Has anyone contacted Ptah?"

"He probably doesn't give a damn...leave him. Just heal me enough so I can go back out there," the lioness grunted.

"You're not going anywhere Sekhmet. You should have learned by now, humans are not your personal food, " Isis reprimanded, the motherly side of him showing through.

"Who are you to tell me what I'm allowed to do?"

"The one who is healing the mangled face of yours."

"I didn't ask you to." The brunette looked away. "Shut up and get back to your husband. You disgust me," the healer snorted as he stopped. Sekhmet touched his face a moment, just laying there.

Ven looked up at Seshat,"I'm going to go stand by my master, see if he's alright." Seshat nodded, "Careful little one." The smaller blonde nodded and looked around. He spotted the jackal and made his way toward him, only to be snatched up by Set. The bigger man clamped a hand down on the boy's mouth and whispered in his ear, "Make any noise and I will devour you right here."

Anubis gave a sigh as the drama seemed to be over. He reached out and grabbed Isis' arm. "Where is he?"

"I left him with Seshat," the healer answered looking to the jackal. Anubis turned to find the knowledge keeper. Seshat was once more scribbling in his tablet, no servant in sight. "Where is he, Isis?" The grip tightened. "He was...Seshat!" The writer looked up, "What?"

"Wheres Ven?" The blonde blinked, "Isn't he with Anubis? He told me he was going to go stand by him to make sure he was okay." Anubis growled and stormed off. A howl outside informed that the hounds had been unleashed. Anubis growled a bit, following the two. "Find him!"

Sekhmet glanced around finally, looking for his husband. Ptah finally appeared and scooped up his husband, casting a glare at everyone. It was obvious that the creator was angry. Once they were out of the temple, Sekhmet pushed at him to be put down. "I'm not helpless, release me." Ptah growled at his wife, his gray-blue eyes shining with wrath. He was never an angry god but when he was most others feared him, "Hold your tongue Sekhmet. I will put you down when I see fit."

"I said unhand me!" His hand flew up to smack the other. Ptah grabbed the lion by the hair and tossed him among the pillows when they entered his temple, "I said shut up!" he towered over his husband. Sekhmet cried out softly, glaring up at him. "You were out of line today."

"What do you care? Don't you have Seshat to drool over?"

"What has gotten into you?" Ptah growled. "Get away from me, I can do as I please," hissed the 'goddess'. The creator yanked another fistful of hair. "You're going to learn your place." The lioness thrashed, using his nails to scratch and claw. He pinned him down, "Your abuse of my status had gone long enough and I will gouge out those green eyes of yours." Ptah ripped the linens off the lion.

The proud war lion's scream was heard throughout the entire realm of the gods.

Set dragged the younger off, disappearing to his temple and tossing the boy in. "Now I must tend to some thing but tonight you and I will spend a little time..." the silver haired grabbed Ven by the back of the neck, placing him in chains in the corner of the bedroom. "Behave...or else." he said as he disappeared. Ven pulled at the chains, nearly hyperventilating. Set wasn't gone long and was now caressing the boy's leg, pushing the linens up. The blonde's eyes teared up. Ven tried to crawl away as Set ripped the cloth right off of him. His long nails traced the mortal's thigh and wrenched apart his legs.

"Please, no! Please, don't." Ven sobbed, begging the other even though he knew his cries went unheard. Set started removing his own linens, "Don't cry little one. Pretend I'm Anubis...yes little one, I see the way you look at your master. They way you long for him to touch you and the pain of knowing he only thinks of you as a lowly servant. He will never touch you the way I am about to..."

Akil paused a moment then went bolting towards Set's temple. "I knew it." Adjusting his grip on his spear, Anubis ran after his pet, Bonami close at his heels. Akil gave only a warning before attacking Set's foot, rushed footsteps indicating the god of death wasn't too far behind.

Set growled and backhanded the animal off of him. The dog yelped, getting up and shaking himself off. Ven took the opportunity to curl up.

"Oh no. I have you now and I won't give you up to that DOG." He dug his nails into the smaller male's thigh, piercing the skin, "He will never love you, human. You may as well give yourself to me." he was still on guard, ready to defend himself. A golden spear went flying through the darkness right at the god.

Set dived out of the way of the spear just in time. Ven curled in the corner once more. Anubis stepped into the room, a murderous look. "Did we not learn centuries ago, Set? To keep your hands off things not yours?"

The god of chaos snorted, "Oh please, he's just a human. Why do you care?"

Leaning down, the jackal god picked the weapon up. "He is my property, that's all that should concern you." Bonami and Akil stood slightly behind Set, flanking each side.

Set smirked, "Fine...have him." he turn to the boy and stroked his cheek, "My temple door will be open for when he breaks your heart." with that he undid the chains. Ven grabbed his clothing and rushed to Anubis. Instantly, he covered the human in his cape. "Perhaps it is your body that should be scattered in the desert sands, Sephiroth."* With that final word, he turned and ushered Ven out. "Akil! Bonami!" The dogs turned their attention from Set to their master, running off to catch up with him. "Are you injured?"

The trembling servant walked along side of him, "J-Just from his nails on my thigh. They bled."

"We'll have Isis heal you." He paused at the faint scream carried through the air, instinctively holding the blond closer. Ven clung to the god, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. Soft sobs emitted from him. Anubis glanced down at the smaller one, a pang in his chest suddenly could be felt. "...come." He took the boy to Osiris' temple, half betting they were there.

Everyone's heads whipped up when they entered, Isis shooting up to his feet, "Ven! We were so worried! What happened?"

"Set, of course. His legs, Isis."

"Lay down little one." Ven did as told. Isis inspected the wound. There were trails of blood down his legs. "Hold still..." Isis caressed the thigh, the wounds slowly closed, "Poor thing." Anubis pulled the cape off, dropping it on the blond as his eyes looked outside. "...I'm sure I wasn't the only one who heard it, am I right?" Isis sighed, "Ptah was furious. He must be punishing Sekhmet. Its about time."

"I just wonder who should be punishing who," he gave a snort. "Either way, I'm sure your healing just went to waste."

"Ptah is never one to ruin a pretty face. He probably just 're-claiming' him." Seshat sighed, "He had it coming. Perhaps now he will learn his place."

"Or piss him off more. Children all of them." Anubis turned his back to the opening and glanced to his servant. Ven curled up on a pillow, gripping the cape tightly. Akil scooted close and laid his head on the boy's stomach, Bonami even somewhat close. Golden hues fell shut a moment before they snapped open and the jackal disappeared out of the temple. Ven shifted and pet the canine, somewhat comforted in his presence.

Isis frowned as he watched the jackal leave. He rose and walked outside, "Anubis..."

"Don't bother trying to tell me no. This feud ends." The god of death headed to his own temple. A sigh escaped the 'goddess' as he returned to sit with the boy.

* * *

><p>In Egyptian mythology when Nephythys bedded Osiris, Set grew angry and chopped Osiris into several pieces and scattered them across the desert.<p>

Yay! We've uncovered the identity of a god. Set is Sephiroth, God of Chaos! Fitting, no?


	10. Breaking Point

Heading straight to his room, Anubis dressed himself in light armor, which included a chest plate and stronger bracers on his wrists and ankles. Removing his traditional headdress, the jackal god picked up a mask of ivory and ebony in the shape of his animal of choice's head and slid it on. He then grabbed a sheathed scabbard that had been hidden away and tied it to his wrap before disappearing into the darkness and straight to the God of Chaos' temple.

Osiris returned to his temple to find it surprisingly quiet, everyone seeming to be lost in their own thoughts. His eyes landed upon his lover, who sat on the pillows with a frown. "Where is Anubis?" Isis glanced up to Osiris, the frown deepening. "At Set's temple by now, I would guess."

"Why did you let him go!"

Isis growled a moment, "like I could stop him! He's your son, go get him!" The God of the Underworld frowned and looked out one of the windows, sensing something in the air. "…he's using his true power, Isis. There is nothing I could do even if I tried." The 'goddess' gave a sigh and lowered his head. "I hope he won't regret this later." The couple both looked to Ventus, who had fallen asleep. The crying and his adrenaline crash had finally caught up with him. No one had the heart to tell the boy where Anubis had gone.

Ma'at glanced out the window as well, completely worried as he held onto Seshat. "This is going to cause a flood, or worse, in the human realm."* Seshat bit his lip, worried as well. "Can't anyone stop them?" Osiris sighed and shook his head. "Set is the one I'm more worried about. Do you remember what happened to Horus' eye?** He has a grudge against Anubis worse than he did with Horus." They could only wait impatiently for the jackal god to return.

Set paced his temple floor, plotting out his next move. Yes, taking the boy at that time was risky, but he also had thought he had more time before the God of Death found out. Perhaps next time he would have to be a bit more discreet. The silver haired god paused in his pacing before he stepped up to a small table with a book carefully placed on top of it. A book he had stolen from Isis centuries ago. "I wonder if I can kill the boy and bind his soul to me," he questioned out loud to himself.

The God of Chaos barely had time to move out of the way of the spear that had gone flying at him from the darkness. The tip grazed his shoulder, making a shallow cut. His hand immediately went to cover the wound as he spun around with a startled look laced with anger. "Anubis!"

From the shadows, the other god emerged. From behind the mask, golden eyes burned with hatred and fury before the jackal god lunged at Set. The silver haired god avoided the other and smirked, "over a mere human, Anubis? Tsk tsk." Anubis landed in a half-crouch before he slowly stood up straight. "No. This is for more than just him. It is for Osiris, Horus, everyone who you have made their lives a living nightmare," he paused a moment before touching his chest plate and muttering under his breath, "including…" he trailed off.

Set didn't care to hear it, instead he chose to chuckle and grab his own spear. "Really? After all that, it took hurting that lowly servant for you to snap? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have developed feelings for him." Anubis turned and growled, almost baring his teeth, much like his animal before he moved towards Set again slowly. The older god smirked and tightened his grip on the weapon, ready this time. "You have, haven't you? This is precious; the almighty Anubis has gone soft for a _mortal_! I can see it now: you take him into your bed. His moans and noises drive you wild until you bite down. Then you lose control and can only watch as the life drains from his eyes."

Anubis' pupils slit in anger at the words, which caused Set to laugh more. This fueled the brunette's anger, his claws extended as tufts of black fur began to sprout along his skin. "Set, you have just spoken your last words!"

"Come at me, mutt. You will forever be alone, even in your eternal rest," Set spoke cruelly as he readied his spear. Anubis opened his jaws, which revealed pointed teeth. He gave a snarl and charged towards the silver haired god. Set charged forward as well, his spear colliding with the jackal's claws. Once the stalemate broke, the God of Chaos jumped back to regain his strategy before he charged forth once more.

A clawed paw swiped at the older god's face, Anubis gave a snarl in anger. Set moved quickly from the danger and aimed his spear at the brunette's shoulder. When it made contact, Anubis yelped in slight surprise, though the wound just made him angrier and charged once more. Set smirked and used this anger to his advantage. He ducked down and swung his leg out to trip the jackal. Anubis growled and turned to snap his jaw on the God of Chaos' arm with the intent to rip it from the socket.

Set growled in pain, using his other arm to run the spear into the furious jackal's leg before he attempted to free his arm from the jackal's mouth. The brunette winced, using his force to rip the limb right from the other god's body. He let it fall to the floor before he fell himself, now favoring his injured leg. Set howled in pain as blood splattered the marble floor "You fucking insolent dog!"

As he turned onto the other god, Set pulled on the spear to free it. Instead, the handle broke off. Set grabbed Anubis' own spear before he brought it back down into Anubis' shoulder. It was Anubis who howled this time as Set twisted the spear in his flesh, a maniacal grin on his face. He yanked the weapon from the God of Death's flesh, ready for the final thrust."It seems they'll have to find another God of Death. Please say hello to the souls of the Underworld that your father looks after for me."

The jackal's mobile arm moved to grab the scabbard from its sheath before it went flying through the air and straight to Set's chest. Set stopped his attack, only mere centimeters from the jackal god's throat as the dagger sunk into his chest. Blood beaded before flowing out around the knifes the silver haired god coughed, his bright green eyes wide in disbelief when they had landed on the weapon.

Anubis panted harshly as he watched the older god carefully. He pulled away from Set, dragging his injured leg. He closed his eyes, making himself calm down enough to revert back to his usual form. Gently, he pulled a small object from under the protective chest plate. He glanced down at it as it lay cradled in his clawed hand, pulling it against sweat coated skin before his face hardened.

The brunette jerked his head hard enough to make the facemask fall to the floor before he stood the best he could and he moved towards the other once more. Using his bad leg, Anubis half kick the spear from Set before he reached down with his injured arm and grabbed the silver haired god by the back of his neck. Anubis' face was hard as he forced the necklace in Set's face. He waited for the god's vision to take in the simple piece of jewelry with a ruby scarab embedded in the middle with emerald eyes. The jackal god used his thumb to gently coax the locket open, revealing a engraved scripture of 'my light in the darkness'. The God of Death's voice was ice cold. "You are going to tell me this right here, right now. Who gave me this locket? My mother? Is Nephythys my mother!"

Set coughed and spat out more blood on the ground before he gave a snort. "Now…why would I tell you a thing like that?" He laughed, though it was in a bitter tone. "I would rather you suffer the rest of your eternal afterlife not knowing the truth. You bastard of a child.***"

Anubis growled, his grip tightened on the neck. "ANSWER ME! Is she my mother?" The grip on the chain of the locket shook in anger and frustration. Set used all the strength he had left to lean in close to the younger god's face before he gave a smirk. The silver haired god spit more blood onto Anubis' face and weakly smirked. "I'll never say." The jackal god dropped the dying God of Chaos back onto the floor as his other hand closed over the locket slowly, his face solemn. He wiped the bloodied spit from the bridge of his nose before he turned and limped out. "Goodbye, Set…"

* * *

><p>*= Seshat is referring to the fact that Set is the God of Chaos and Floods (or rain). This is implying that when Set is angered, the human realm is affected.<p>

**= In some myths, Horus and Set were bitter rivals. In one of Set's ways of getting back at Horus, he plucked out his eye. Another myth is that when Osiris was killed by Set, chopped up and scattered around the desert, Isis found all the pieces (minus the phallus) and took him to Anubis. Anubis then mummified the body and watched over it, protecting it from Set.

***= Just a small side note, but some don't know that a bastard is the term for a child with no father. This means pretty much a child born out of wedlock. This is also a small clue –winkwinkhinthint-.


	11. A Growing Appetite

A soft groan announced the jackal's arrival, every step he took left more blood behind in a trail. Anubis was exhausted, his true form had taken a lot out of him to transform, much less use. Isis rushed over to him, worried. "Anubis! You reckless, pain in the rear of a god! Sit down! SIT!" For once, the younger god did not protest and half-collapsed on a pile of pillows. He hissed as the spearhead shifted in his leg from the sudden movement. Finally the brunette glanced down to survey the wound. "I just had some unfinished business to attend to."

Isis gave a small sigh, kneeling by the injured god to heal his wounds. It was then Ven woke with a start. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before his vision cleared enough and settled on Anubis. The blond gasped as his eyes widened. "Master! What happened? Are you alright?"

Anubis sighed and used his good hand to rip his breastplate off and tossed it aside. "Set won't be a problem for a while, if at al- ouch! Isis!"

"Shut up, I'm working!" The 'goddess' snapped before he returned to his work. Ven's eyes widened even further. "You...you didn't…"

The jackal god turned his head to spit blood from his mouth before he tried to relax. "I don't know, truthfully." He glanced down to his hand, his fingers uncurling to reveal the locket. "I absolutely loathe him either way." Isis glanced up to the younger god a moment before he finished healing the shoulder and inspected the leg wound. He mumbled an apology before the healer dug his slender fingers into the wound to extract the broken spearhead. Anubis hissed but made his body stay still.

Ventus slowly moved to his master's side. "I-I hope it wasn't because of me."

"It was for many reasons," he replied as he tried to relax so Isis could close his leg wound. Ven scooted a bit closer to Anubis. "Is there anything I can do for you?" The question made the jackal god chuckle. "I think you've had enough excitement for today."

Isis stood once finished and swayed a moment, Osiris instantly at his lover's side. "Too much too soon," the 'goddess' murmured as the ruler of the underworld led him to sit down.

Anubis glanced over to the two before his gaze returned to the blond, who had moved even closer and looked up at him with big blue round eyes. "If you need anything, just let me know." The mortal hesitantly placed his hand on the hand of his master's.

"Just, stay safe and don't cause any more trouble," he replied as his let his golden eyes slid shut.

"How do you feel, Master?"

"Dead tired." It seemed to be the hounds cue to wander to their master and curl on each side of him. Akil lay on the same side as Ven while Bomani rested his head on Anubis' uninjured thigh. The human stayed quiet after that, content that his master was alright for the most part.

Osiris sat with Isis, half curled around him. The god smiled gently as he ran his thumb over his lover's knuckles before whispering in his ear. "He won't admit it, will he?" Isis opened his blood red eyes and watched the pair rest together before he sighed. "No. He's in denial about it himself, I think." A soft groan followed the statement, the 'goddess' still weak and dizzy.

Osiris sighed in slight disappointment. "Probably so. I think he is still too wrapped up in this whole 'mother' business. I had hoped the boy had let it go when he did not receive any answers."

Isis shifted and lay on the God of the Underworld's chest before he spoke again. "Perhaps when he finally knows the truth, he will let himself move onto other matters." The tone had a tone of hinting in it, which made Osiris frown a bit. "You know I cannot tell him. It is between you, him, and Nephytys."

"I'm just afraid about what he will think. You know I've always thought of him as my son." The god sighed and brushed his lips against his lover's forehead, closing his own eyes. "I know you do, but you just said it yourself. I don't think he will think any less of you."

"But I knew, and I kept it from him. He'll always be my son, no matter what he does or thinks." Osiris nodded lightly at the words. "Just make sure you can walk a straight line after you tell him."

"Oh hold your tongue. I only need a little rest." Isis curled closer to his lover and gave a light nuzzle to his neck. The two chuckled lightly before Osiris looked back over to the pair resting with the dogs.

Ven was curled, patiently waiting as if one of the hounds, ready to jump up at the shortest command. Anubis let out a light groan, which signaled the dogs to rise in order for their master to move. Ven jumped up as well, eager for any orders.

Isis looked up at the movement and sighed before he spoke. "Anubis, can I speak with you? Privately?" A golden eye opened and landed on the 'goddess'. "If I can stay awake," he replied before he spared a glance at Ven. "You need to eat. Go on." Isis gave a nod and looked at his lover before he stood. "Osiris, my love, could you get the little one some human food?" Osiris rose as well, giving a stretch before holding a hand out to the mortal. "Come on, squirt."

Anubis groaned faintly as he walked with Isis. "Is this really important?" Isis paused by a pillar and gave the faintest of nods. "You know, you've always been _my_ son and always will be, correct?" The tone in this voice made the jackal god instantly bristle. "Yes, why?"

"…Nephytys was the one who gave birth to you in this realm." Isis spared a glance to the locket around the younger god's neck. Anubis blinked, surprised at this sudden revelation, before he glanced down to the locket as well. "This…was hers then?"

"Yes. I raised you because she could not. You, were the result of a night between her and Osiris. She seduced him due to the fact that she was not producing any children with Set.* She never wanted me to tell you so you could live happily; however, I see now that not telling you had hurt you and I could not keep it a secret any longer."

"…I see," came the soft reply as he clawed fingers closed around the trinket. "It certainly explains a few things I guess."

"She loved you so much, but, with Set's anger and jealousy…" The words died on Isis' lips as he caught the look on Anubis' face. "She thinks about you all the time." The jackal god gave a long sigh as his eyes fell shut. "All these years…"

"She watched you grow up from afar."

"It's fine." The brunette glanced off to the side. The confession hadn't helped him as he had hoped, but now, he knew. Isis reached out to touch his shoulder, but stopped short. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes. Thank you, for telling me."

"Come back inside…" Immediately Anubis shook his head. "I need to get some rest. There is still a war going on." He turned to start towards his temple. "Send the mortal whenever you wish to."

Isis gave a nod. "Alright. I'll bring him over once he finished eating." Isis frowned as he watched the god disappear into the night. He turned back into his own temple with a heavy heart, unsure to how Anubis had taken the news. Once Ven was told that his master had left, Ven tried to finish his food quickly so he'd be escorted back.

Ven peeked into the room as he tried to be quiet. His master was already unclothed and in bed. Anubis had his face buried in a pillow, his breathing shallow but confirmed he was not actually asleep yet. The locket was as far from the bed as possible. The blond ventured into the room now, his eyes trained on the god's form. "Master?" Without even lifting his head, the muffled response rose, "you're dismissed."

"Oh, alright."

The servant carefully reached out and touched the brown spikes of the god. He paused a moment before he finally spoke out. "I feel that something is going on inside of you and I'm sorry it's happening. If you need me for anything, anything at all, you should know you can tell me." Once his speech was finished, his hand pulled away and walked to his pile of pillows for a bed. Bomani and Akil followed the boy to curl up with him.

Anubis lifted his head once the hand left and watched the blond. The boy felt the gaze on him and turned before he offered a reassuring smile. Slowly Anubis sat up in his bed as he rubbed his face. He spared a glance at the piece of jewelry before his vision returned to the blond's form. Ven had curled up on the pillows, a hand reaching up to absently pet the canines.

As he watched, the corners of the god's lips turned upwards slightly. They rose further as the mortal nuzzled each pup as he smiled and chuckled. "They really seem to like you. I'm amazed."

"Well, that's good. I really like them. They're so affectionate," Ventus replied as he rubbed one of the ears of each dog. Anubis swallowed slightly as he continued to watch the boy, an unknown feeling rose in his chest. The feeling grew as the servant started to play fight with the dogs, giggling as they licked him. Before he could stop it, a chuckle escaped Anubis' throat. The noise caught them both off guard. Ven paused and looked down as he settled back on the pillows. "I'm sorry, Master. I'll be quiet so you can rest."

"It's alright," he said as he quickly looked away and suppressed a nervous cough. Anubis shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. Ventus noticed and spoke up. "Master, is something on your mind?" The small voice jolted the god out of his thoughts. "Nothing, I just was thinking. I should get clean and have the sheets changed." The god wrapped one of the sheets around his hips then he headed towards the bathing area.

Again, Ventus spoke up. "Do you need my help?"

"You've been dismissed already, remember?" With that, he disappeared around the corner. Ven gave a light sigh and pet Akil some more as he lay down once more.

Anubis let the orb of light remove the sheet from around him before he slipped into the water. He cringed as he watched flecks of dried blood float away from his body, the thought made him think about what he had done. Half of him wished he had made sure Set was gone for good; however, the other side of him was ashamed at himself for trying to take justice into his own hands. Justice was not his responsibility, it was Ma'at's. The god lifted his hands from underneath the water and he studied his claws. How close had they gotten to slicing off the God of Chaos' head? Did this make him no better than Sekhmet? Or worse, was he on the same level of Set's twisted and cruel mind? The same man who hid his mother from him all these years? He shook his head, "no, that isn't right. I'm just the product of lies and deceit."

The brunette leaned back and shut his eyes, letting his hands fall back under the water. Slowly, he opened his minds' eye to the human realm, seeking comfort in their hymns and prayers the mortals uttered past their lips. As he listened, he heard prayers about the end of the war, about victory, while others prayed about protection for their loved ones. Even more prayed that their loved ones that were deceased were deemed worthy enough to spend their afterlife under Osiris' rule.

He turned to the songs of praise. Despite the words, the fact anyone was still singing to him and believed in him would give the god hope. This time was no different. Soon, the jackal god was humming along with the people who worshipped him. If only they knew how beautiful and comforting these songs were to gods, maybe they would be privileged enough to hear them more than just in times of need.

Ventus frowned as he laid on his pillows, not used to the god bathing alone. He sighed as he rolled onto one side, thinking that he needed time alone to work out whatever it was that bothered him. As he lay there, the blond thought about the scenarios that could have taken place between his master and Set. Suddenly, a small stab of guilt hit him. Had he been the one that triggered the anger? Was it his fault that Anubis had done whatever he did? Did that mean Anubis would blame him?

While it was true the God of Death did not seem angry with him, the gods were hard to read. Ven rolled onto his other side as he sought comfort settled between the two hounds and willed sleep to take him. When it didn't happen, the servant remembered an old hymn he used to sing whenever one of his fellow servants would die from heat exhaustion, starvation, or other type of mistreatment.

When he had been in the human realm, Ven has always hoped someone would sing the hymn for his body when he died. A part of him wondered if anyone had already, or even if there was a body to find. He began to hum the song, which soon grew louder and the words started to flow past his lips.

The blond felt like he needed to sing it, even if it was for himself. He knew that no one else on earth would sing it for him.

Golden eyes opened as he picked up the faint song that floated into the bathing area. He turned his head so his ear faced the entryway and for a while he just listened. Oddly, it was more beautiful than the priests in the human realm. The tone suddenly reminded Anubis that he didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. The humans relied on him heavily to lead them to judgment, especially now with the war. The jackal god sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to convince himself to snap out of his own mourning of his past. He found out what he had wanted to know, wasn't that good enough?

Anubis listened for a long while before he suddenly got out. He ignored the orbs that tried to dry and clothe him and stepped down the hallway towards the noise. Water quietly dripped onto the floor from the god's body as his feet moved him towards the bedroom. Before long, his muscular body stood in the doorway, his eyes focused on the young blond before he stepped inside, almost in a daze.

As soon as the hymn was finished, Ven opened his eyes at the feeling of being watched. He turned his head towards the doorway and instantly blushed when he saw the nude and dripping wet body of the god standing there quietly. "…Master?"

It seemed to be an invitation for the brunette, who walked in on mostly quiet paws. It seemed in only a few strides he stood over the blond servant and looked down at him. Slowly, Anubis lowered himself onto one knee and a hand reached out to touch the teen.

Ventus was thoroughly confused by now, the evidence clear in his eyes. "Master, what are you..?" The question died in his throat as he sub-consciously reached out and touched the god's hand in a mix of fright yet curiousness. The touch caused Anubis to blink, and then turned to look about for a moment. Out of reflex, his clawed fingers curled around the human's hand. "…did you ever sing before we met?" The god seemed a bit confused himself, though curious as well as he looked straight into the blue orbs.

"I used to sing for my fallen brothers back home."

"So, it was you that would do that to me. The irony of it all, Shai must have been bored."* The god actually smiled softly, his golden hues never wavering from his servant's. Ven, however, was even more confused. "Do what exactly? I don't understand, Master."

"Pure souls are as if a perfect harp to gods. Dare I say, you've put me under trances so bad I've abandoned anything just to listen and try to find the source. It's scared Isis a few times."

The blond bit his lip as he tried to figure out whether it was a good or a bad thing that the god had confessed. "I apologize for ever disrupting you…but singing was always a good way to cope with the conditions."

"I know, I listen to it a lot when I'm having problems myself." Anubis looked down at their hands, which were still curled into each other. It made him notice how much larger and dangerous looking his hand was compared to the almost frail looking hand. His fingers uncurled, the claws gleaming in the torchlight.

The god was not the only one who noticed the comparison, but Ven was not afraid of the obvious danger. His small fingers shifted and traced along a claw, almost trying to reassure the god that he was not afraid of them. The action caused Anubis narrow his eyes in even more confusion as he watched and felt the display. Slowly his gaze traveled up from the fingers, to the wrist, then up to the arm and the elbow. A glimpse of red caught his attention, the angry bites in contrast against the pale skin. All of a sudden Anubis could feel that the hunger rose inside him once more. Blood was nice, but it wasn't what haunted him.

The blond shivered as he felt the gaze along his skin, a small gasp escaped past his lips. "Is there something you would like?" At first, Anubis just hummed as a claw on his free hand traced the path his eyes had just taken only moments before. Absently, his tongue slid over his lower lip as the jackal god remembered the taste of the blond he had only hours ago. It felt much longer than that, as if years.

"Would you like another bite, Master?" Ventus could plainly see the hunger in Anubis' eyes and felt the overwhelming need to please him. The blond wanted to be a better servant than he had been on Earth. Here in the realm of the gods, he had a choice. He could choose to let Osiris lead him into the Underworld with the other souls of mortals; however, he had no desire for it to happen. Though Anubis was stoic and serious in front of everyone, Ven couldn't help but notice the kindness behind some of the god's actions and decisions concerning the blond. In fact, where Ven had expected more mistreatment, he had gotten the exact opposite. Even though he was just a lowly servant, he had felt happier than ever in his life, almost daring to call the gods he was in contact with his friends.

If his master wanted his blood, body, or even soul, he would willingly give it without a single complaint. The only problem was Ven did not know how he could convey these feelings to Anubis; he hoped that the god would understand in time.

Meanwhile, Anubis' eyes snapped from the bite mark to the boy's face when he had spoken. Another hum vibrated in his throat as he leaned forward while the teen was distracted in his own thoughts. Instantly, Ventus tilted his head to grant the god better access once he felt the lips on his skin. His body tensed slightly as he braced for the brief pain that had accompanied the blissful feeling as it did the last time.

However, instead of returning to the mark he made earlier, Anubis' lips brushed against the teen's neck before he moved upwards. The jackal god's body moved in further, still dripping wet from the bath he was interrupted from. From the god's throat, the hymn that the teen had been singing earlier emerged.

Another soft gasp passed Ven's lips as he tilted his head further before a soft moan escaped him. The gentle manner the god had suddenly taken had caught him off guard, though in a pleasant way. The fingers on his free hand curled around the corner of a pillow as his eyes fell shut.

"…sing for me," came the slightly muffled command as the brunette's lips danced along the pale skin. The clawed hand that had been holding onto the servant's let go so the claws could run up the arm. Ven paused a moment, his mind had shut down for a second while he was under the sensual attack. Once his mind could actually process the command, his lips parted and the hymn flowed past them in a perfect melodious tenor. He had found it harder this time though, considering the jackal god had distracting lips.

Anubis mimicked the song as he started to fall under the trance once more. His tanned hands slid up gently, the claws barely grazing along innocent flesh. Once the god had found a spot he thought was suitable, his mouth latched on. However, this time, it wasn't to harm or teach a lesson. In fact, the action was almost a mouthing action; the pointed teeth would barely graze along the skin.

Another moan interrupted the hymn for a moment, but Ven picked it back up easily. The servant's body squirmed a bit beneath the god as his hands slid up to rest on the tan board shoulders. Anubis gently lay the boy down as he kissed and lavished the neck with affection. It was obvious that the god took his time as his claws dug in for a quick moment before they let go then did it again quickly. During the entire event, not a single drop of blood was spilt.

Ven continued the song for the god, a moan occasionally interrupting him. His smaller body arched up so their hips brushed together briefly. Soon, the jackal god's body slid over the mortal's, his teeth had finally made a breach of the skin. His tongue soothed the bite with a few laps; the god joyfully took in the sweetness. To the gods, pure hearts were beautiful, but a siren. They almost demanded to be conquered.

Ventus' moan pierced the song once more; it took a second longer than the last time before he could pick it up again. The teen leaned up and sung into the god's ear as he felt the tongue lap at the ruby substance. His body instinctively arched further into the brunette's, his own craved the contact of Anubis. The mortal had never felt this way before with anyone, be they human or divine.

The hymn vibrated in Anubis' throat as the god paused once in a while to swallow the life-force that had been given so easily. He continued to swipe the wet muscle along the pale skin every time the blood would bead on the surface, his canine instinct easily apparent by now. Anubis pinned the smaller body against the pillows even more, the hunger growing even fiercer.

Once the hymn came to its end, the blond allowed the last note to trail off into the darkness before he fell quiet. His tongue traced over his dry lips as he continued to enjoy the feeling. Anubis pulled back a moment before a claw traced the new mark with a frown. Instead of sating his hunger with the actions, it had worsened the more he acted upon it. It simply made no sense to the god.

When Ven no longer felt the mouth on his neck, his eyes opened. Once his vision caught the expression on Anubis' face, he forced his eyes opened fully. His head tilted to one side in slight worry. "Is everything alright, Master?" The question went unanswered as the God of Death leaned down and brushed his mouth against the neck once more in an urgent manner. Ven gasped again, "nhn, is there something else I can offer you?"

"I..I don't know," came the small murmur as the god pressed closer against the smaller body. The blond sighed softly as he started to come down from the pleasure high. "Whatever comes to mind, I will give it to you, Master."

"I'm thinking," Anubis sighed softly. Truth be told, the god was completely lost on the nature of this burning feeling. He did know he wanted something, but the more he sampled of the blond, the hungrier he became.

The smaller body lay there beneath the god as he patiently waited for Anubis to gather his thoughts. The teen took this time to study the male kneeling over him, his eye traced over every curve of muscle and line of bone that he could see. Suddenly the mouth moved over the fresh wound on the blonde's neck. The god lapped more as he ran his hands along the smooth, unblemished skin. It just made Anubis want more.

The god was instantly rewarded with a light groan from the lips and the blood began to flow once more as the wound was irritated again. However, he wanted more so he bit down again to make the blood flow more freely, which caused him to pull the teen's body pressed against his own.

"Ah, Master!" Ven squirmed as much as he could while he was pinned between the muscled body and the pillows; his hands clung to the god's shoulders. After a minute, Anubis pulled away as he licked his own lips, a growl bubbled in his throat. It was getting worse, not better. But why was it happening?

The golden gaze watched as more blood welled on the shoulder as Ven looked up at the god, dazed. It made the jackal clench his jaw as he forced himself away. He got up and padded to his bed before he sat on the edge. A clawed hand ran through the brunette hair as he tried to figure out why this time was different from the other times.

Ven lay there on the mound of pillows, taking a moment to snap out of his own daze. He glanced over to the retreating figure and tilted his head. Had he said or done something wrong? He couldn't figure it out as he watched Anubis slid under the sheets and lay down.

"D-did I do something wrong, Master?"

"No, go to sleep."

Ventus frowned deeply before he slowly curled up on the pillows and closed his eyes as he tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>*Shai is the God of Fate and is in charge of writing the fate of all mortals.<p> 


	12. The Other Writer

As Ra returned to the god realm, Anubis rose and got ready to enter the human realm to retrieve more lost souls. His movements were more sluggish than usual as he walked through the halls of his temple. Ven stayed quiet out of fear that he had upset the jackal god last night. The mortal helped with the usual morning routine, only speaking when spoken to.

Once the god was ready to go, the brunette paused as he heard rapid footsteps. He adjusted his headdress as Ma'at ran in, out of breath. "Anubis, we have a lot to do today. Sekhmet sent a wave of illness over _everyone_ in this war! He's royally pissed about something." The God of Death stood there a moment before he groaned. "Of course, he must be upset about Ptah's lesson. Come on, let's go." Ma'at adjusted his feather before they both disappeared.

Ventus wandered through the temple, not in the mood to go visit Isis and Seshat. It was probably because he did not want to see the 'goddess's face once the red eyes spotted the new bite. The blonde ventured to a nearby mirror and looked at the healing wound and sighed gently. The mark was an extremely dark purple, almost black. It was a complete contrast to his pale skin, there was no way he would be able to hide it.

People had always told the teen that he had nice skin; some even had envied him for it. However, the servant couldn't care less that it was now marred. The marks only proved that he belonged to Anubis, no one else.

Ventus liked it that way.

Sekhmet watched from a high point at the ambush currently in progress. He inhaled a moment so he could take in the metallic and heavenly scent of blood and hatred on the air. As much as the 'goddess' wished he could be in the heat of battle, Ptah had made sure it was impossible. Absently he scrunched his nose, feeling the scar across his nose. The feeling just angered him more, causing him to grip his spear tighter. The stormy gray eyes of the blood thirsty 'goddess' drifted from soul to soul that meandered about the field, they didn't seem to know they were dead yet.

Anubis watched them for a moment as well and he felt the pang in his chest that he could not help them just yet. Those who were given funerals and already read their rites as the dead were first. It was just how things worked. The faithful were always first. It didn't mean that the jackal god liked it. He raised his spear as it started to glow, a beacon for the souls of the buried to come to him. It made it easier to lead them to purgatory so Ma'at could judge them. Even with all the death and sadness, the god couldn't help his mind that wandered back to the little blond who eagerly awaited his return.

The servant on Anubis' mind had wandered outside the temple. He figured that if he did not find Isis, the 'goddess' would find him. By now, he had memorized the way to the temple so he didn't pay much attention to where he was going. However, he was wrenched out of his thoughts when his body smacked into something solid and much bigger than himself. Blue orbs slowly looked up and met gray-blues.

Ven swallowed as Ptah smirked. "Well, hello there, little one. I heard that you and Set had a little fun. Too bad Anubis spoiled it all." Ptah took a step closer and reached out to grab the blonde's arms. "Perhaps I can finish what he started, show you a good time."

The mortal started to panic. Anubis would be in the human realm for a while longer. What was it the God of Death told him to do? It suddenly dawned on him, Ra. Ven squirmed and wiggled until he was free, then high tailed it to the main temple. He hoped the almighty god would still be there.

The eagle god gave a low sigh as he tried not to slump further into his chair. He had ignored all of the dancing and the food the souls had done for him. It wasn't that he did not appreciate it, but he was weary and just wanted to relax. It was painful to watch so many innocents and even those blinded by hate to be stuck down by their own kind. Even though he did not have any real interaction with the mortals, they could easily change his mood by watching them.

Ra jumped and straightened when he saw the rare sight of the mortal who ran into his temple. The blond glanced behind him before he bent to rest his hands on his knees, out of breath. What was the child doing here? Ra had not seen neither hide nor hair of the human since the judgment of his soul was passed. "Are you lost?"

"Ptah…he tried to grab me. Anubis said that if I got into trouble while he was away to come here." Come to think about it that had been all the jackal god had said to him. He never gave his servant instructions for _after_ he got to the temple of Ra. The god thought a moment before he sighed at the information he had been given. "I see. Well, you may stay here until he returns then." As good of advice it might have been, why him? Ra only had a faint idea to why Anubis would not even trust his father to look after the boy.

The servant bowed, "thank you, sir." He rose once the god told him to and smiled faintly when Ra did so to him. The orbs fluttered about the boy and led him to the mounds of food as the dancers turned to entertain the boy upon Ra's request. Ven couldn't help but notice how empty the temple was without the hoards of gods and goddesses though.

Seshat sighed as he looked down at his tablet. He had written down so much information on the little blond servant that it made his own mind swim. While Ma'at was gone, all he would do was sit around and write whatever came to mind. Isis was currently tending to his own matters, which left everything boring. This did present a rare opportunity though. The writer stood and walked towards a temple almost on the edge of the realm, one very few would visit. Perhaps the gods had forgotten about this temple since its inhabitant rarely ever ventured out either. "Time to see Shai."

The clicking of beads on an abacus and the sound of a brush dipped into the ink pad were the few noises that could be heard once the blonde god stepped into the temple. He couldn't help but bite his lip to keep from giggling once he heard a grumble. It seemed Shai was home after all. Seshat peeked in from behind a pillar to see.

The snake headdress sat, forgotten, on a pillow as the god next to it sunk further into a pile of pillows himself. A few more grumbles and mumbles could barely be picked up by any ears. A sigh finally passed the lips as a hand ventured up to run through straight brown hair. "Damn that Sekhmet, making me fall behind on all my work. I can't write anything new when he is screwing up my past work." It seemed the god was so into his tablet that he did not even notice the orbs that whizzed over his head frantically, disappearing back and forth from the temple to the Underworld. No doubt it was to give Osiris and Ma'at the scrolls of the recordings of the deceased.

Seshat took a deep breath and slowly ventured in and hoped that he would not startle the god. Everyone knew that he would work himself to death if they were like mortals. "…Shai?"

"I'm very busy, thanks to a certain goddess. State your business swiftly or get out," came the irritated voice of the God of Fate. Blue, almost gray, eyes moved from the papyrus to land on the newcomer. Shai was obviously more stressed than usual. The god loathed wars, especially when Sekhmet was testy.

The writer sighed and walked in. Once he settled on a pillow, he set his own tablet down and looked directly at the frazzled god. "I'm sure even you have heard about Anubis taking in a mortal for a servant. A mortal that contains a pure soul. I am well aware how rare it is and for things to turn out how they have…Well, I want to know your thoughts on the matter, since you deal with humans so much."

A low sigh was rewarded for this little speech as Shai lowered the hand in his hair to pinch at the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I know very well about the stunt that dog pulled. I was actually there that day." The dulled eyes narrowed a fraction before they pulled away from the tablet completely and gave their guest full attention. "Why is it important to you?"

The blond lowered his own blue eyes and fought the urge to squirm. Shai's gaze always made him uncomfortable for some reason. In fact, those eyes would make Ra himself look away. Perhaps it was because those eyes could tell a lot from the person they gazed upon. Seshat pushed those thoughts from his mind; it wasn't why he was there. He cleared his throat before he answered, "I've grown close to the boy. Since he has been here, we've become closer to Anubis as well, in a way none of us ever thought possible. Could it be possible that when the boy passes, he will become one of us?"

"You know others are not supposed to know such events before they pass." One of Shai's perfectly shaped brows arched in slight curiosity as he looked the smaller god over. "You know Anubis' hatred for any love, but he seems to be falling for the human. I just would like to know if my theory is correct. I need to know!"

"Anubis is a mongrel that got turned down by that feline woman. He reads too much into things, like that whole 'mother' business. Utter nonsense." Shai had lost interest in the matter now. These feelings of love, a bunch of rubbish in his mind, it just was a tool to hurt in the end. The God of Fate knew that too well.

Seshat bit his lip as he tried another approach. Once Shai made up his mind, nothing could change it. He was one of the most stubborn of the gods, and just as mean if his authority was ever questioned. "I'm sure the rumor has already made it to you, about what happened to Set."

"Indeed, I have. More nonsense and reason for me not to get involved in the least."

"Still, I crave to know if my theory is correct. If Anubis would go that far to protect him, this child's life has to have something big in store." This made Shai's eye twitch. "Quite the nosy one, aren't you? If I give you the information you seek, will you leave me be? I don't have time for this."

"Of course," he responded with a gentle smile. "It's not like you will stop by for a pleasant chat, you old grump," he muttered under his breath when the brunette rose from his seat. "I heard that, Seshat." With that, Shai snapped his fingers and an orb appeared with a scroll. It dropped it into the awaiting hand before it disappeared. The God of Fate took his time, letting his muscles stretch and the tension in his back to quiet down before he unrolled the scroll and read the contents. "According to this, it is a very good possibility, but only if he undergoes a trial of extreme hardship. Now, you have your answer."

The blond grinned happily. "And now I am content." The grin melted away as his eyes looked over the other god. "You know Shai, you should try to be a little more social. After all, even gods should not work so much. You have forever." The advice was rewarded with a snort of laughter, though not a pleasant one. "Oh, yes, let me laze about and let the humans get out of control. It's bad enough they try to control their own time to die or another human's."

Even though he tried not to, Seshat chuckled lightly. "Always serious, you should try to relax now and then. You used to come out of this temple when you and-" Shai glared and the words instantly died upon the others lips. Instead, he looked out at the fading light in their realm. Had the time gone that fast? Anubis was always the first to arrive when the sun came up in the human realm. He knew he could not tell Ven of his own fate, but he had waited for Anubis to put his big paw in his mouth about love for centuries.

Shai took the silence to glance over the blond before he cleared his throat. "A word of caution: there are more dangers to what you wish to pass than you even realize. This boy is a special case and I did not decide his fate alone." The words made Seshat look back and smile lightly. "I am aware of that, but nothing worthwhile comes easily. We shall help him through any hardships, and maybe, Anubis will open his eyes and see what has been right in front of him. That jackal needs a wake up call that the feline woman is not the only eligible lover around." With that, the blond writer stood and walked out of the temple.

Shai took a few steps towards the entrance of the ivory temple and watched the other god disappear into the fading light. He bowed his head a moment; the words that the blond had almost uttered sent a spike into his chest. He could not help his eyes being drawn towards a familiar temple in the distance, almost unable to make out. "There is more blood that will be spilt in this realm too. Be careful and choose your actions wisely." He knew that even if the one who the warning was for was right in front of him, the words would fall on deaf ears. The one he was concerned about never did listen to him, even long ago. "Be careful…"


	13. Conspiracies of War

Ventus wandered through Ra's temple, though he seemed to ignore the vast amount of gold and jewels that made the building. Instead, he looked to make sure Ptah was long gone. When he deemed it safe, the blond let out a sigh and settled on a window sill. He had been a bit intimidated by Ra's power to stay and converse with the god. As he sat there, the servant bit his lip and glanced towards Anubis' temple. When he did so, a sense of longing flooded him. "Master, please come home," he murmured under his breath.

Ra had already traveled to the human realm by the time the jackal god returned. A clawed hand rubbed at his sore neck as he wandered to Osiris' temple. Ma'at was the first to enter. He moved close enough to a pile of pillows before he let his body drop. The wings folded over his own body as he groaned. "Damn Sekhmet, always making things worse." His words caused Seshat to poke his head up from his tablet. The blond frowned and crawled over to his lover and began to massage a shoulder. "I can only imagine the carnage he has been able to convince the mortals to do."

Isis gave a hum from his position as he cradled an exhausted Osiris. "It will only get worse. I hear Sekhmet and Ptah have been arguing even more. If they separate," he paused and frowned, "the things Sekhmet will do to the humans are unimaginable. You three will never be here." The justice keeper groaned at the realization and buried his head under one of the pillows. "Don't say that! I don't even want to think about such things!"

Anubis chose then to finally cross the threshold and chose to lean against a wall despite his body's protests. Instantly, crimson eyes settled on his form before Isis spoke. "You do not need to stay here and socialize with us. You should go back to your temple, I'm sure your servant awaits you."

Anubis shifted his gaze and attention to the 'goddess'. "What is that supposed to mean? Isn't he here with you?" This earned a shake of the head from Isis. "No, he never showed up. Perhaps he wanted to spend some time alone."

"You left him alone out there?" The god growled faintly as he bristled. Ma'at lifted a wing to see what caused the sudden commotion before he wrapped it around the writer in case the already irritated Anubis lashed out. Even Osiris tensed slightly as his head rested in Isis' lap, ready to get up and interfere if needed. Seshat decided to speak up and chose his words carefully. "Don't worry so much, Anubis. He is probably waiting for you at the temple right now. Why don't you go check?"

Anubis tightened his jaw in response before he spat out his own response. "He is not _supposed_ to be alone! Set may be gone, but there is one more idiot god out there, at _least_. He isn't safe when there is no one to protect him." He pushed away from the wall as he looked at each one of the other immortals. "When I return, we discuss how this foolishness in the human realm can be finished." With that, the jackal god turned and left the temple so fast his cape snapped behind him.

Ven sat at the window sill, confused in why his master had not come for him yet. He knew he could try to leave, but he risked being caught by Ptah. The blond just could hope that the jackal god would find him. He know silently cursed himself for not going to Isis' temple, at least they could have told the brunette where he was. As he thought, his fingers idly trailed to his marks that had been, dare he say, lovingly placed on him. Suddenly, memories of that night flooded through his mind, which gave him an idea on how Anubis could find him.

His song, the claimed siren call that put the god in such a daze and coaxed him back into the bedroom and caused him to act without holding back. Surely if it had worked that night, perhaps it could work now. The servant took a breath and began to hum the melody of one of Anubis' hymns. It did not take long before he parted his lips and let the words flow from his heart. His song filled the temple and drowned the silence in Ra's temple as it echoed throughout the halls.

Anubis had just set foot on the steps of his own temple when his ears picked up the faintest noise. Even he had to strain his hearing to pick it up off of the evening breeze. It took only moments to recognize the melody, which instantly relaxed him. His back straightened as he turned towards Ra's temple before he headed to it. He had already become entranced a few steps to the horizon.

As he walked up the steps, his footsteps silent, the words grew stronger. The servant had raised his voice more as his worry grew. Ven pulled his knees to his chest as he sat alone in the dark temple. A string of moonlight kept him from sitting in pitch black, the moonbeams poured through the window and illuminated his hair. It gave the teen an ethereal glow, almost seeming a god himself.

Anubis took in the sight as he approached and paused mere feet from the mortal, silent. The temple grew quiet as Ven felt the presence, his face lit up upon sight of the god. "Master! I'm so glad you're back!"

The words drew Anubis from his dazed state as he blinked and looked about. It took a moment to realize where he was, though he was confused. It wasn't his temple, but Ra's. "What are you doing here? You should have been with Isis and Seshat."

"I was on my way there, honest. But I ran into Ptah and he grabbed me. I managed to get away, so I ran, and came here. I remember you told me to when I first came here." Although the jackal was relieved the boy remembered his words, his eyes narrowed at the information. "That god is aching for his hands to be removed from his body painfully." He sighed softly before he looked to the servant he had his mind on the whole time he was away. "Let us retire to my temple, it has been a long day." This caused a huge smile to lighten up the blond's face. He jumped up and quickly made it to his master's side and they walked together back to the obsidian temple. "How was your day in the human realm, Master?"

"I had to deal with the result of Sekhmet's envy. I believe that says enough," he replied as he wrapped his cape around the teen without much thought as they continued their way home. Ven instantly moved closer to the warmth of the god's body, though he frowned at the answer he had received. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that, Master. Is there any chore you would like from me once we reach the temple?"

"It seems to me that, once again, you have had enough excitement for the day." This time, he did not smile when he spoke.

Instantly, Ven's heart dropped. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he looked at the trail they walked on. "Can I make it up to you somehow?"

The god almost stopped in mid-step before he looked down at the mop of blond."Why would you want to make it up to me? What you should do is relax, especially after what happened to you." The servant refused to look at the god. "I keep causing you trouble, which adds more stress to you on top of what you have to deal with normally. That's not what a servant does."

Anubis felt the strings on his immortal heart pull as he heard the disappointed tone. He paused their steps for a moment and placed a hand on the teen's head. "Once the war is over, things will quiet down. Everything will go back to how they were." When the god received a tiny nod, he gently coaxed the other to walk once more. "If there is anything you need, Master, I am here."

By now they had walked into the temple and to the bedroom. Ven pulled away from the god, bowed, and retreated to his pillow pile as he sighed. Another pang filled Anubis' chest as he watched the mortal as he sat on his bed a moment. The blond shifted and wiggled out of his linens until he was only covered by a wrap around his waist. The dark purple marks along the pale skin caught the god's golden gaze.

Before he could say anything, Akil and Bomani bounded into the room, gave a happy yelp and pounced the unsuspecting blond. Their tails swayed furiously, happy that their playmate had returned. Ven gave a soft yelp before he laughed and pet the two hounds. "Hey you two, I missed you both!" He could not help but let out a giggle as he was attacked by two slick tongues.

Anubis glanced over as he undressed himself. He could not help but smile softly at the sight. Instead of getting ready for bed; however, he simply changed from his religious garb to something simple. He slid his plain bracers onto his wrists before he adjusted his plain linen wrap. The jackal only spared one more glance to the servant before he slipped back out of the temple, now eager to seek a solution to end the war.

Ma'at was the first to notice his presence and glanced to Osiris to notify him. The group was huddled together for the most part. The winged 'goddess' held his lover close with an arm as Osiris sat with Isis in his lap, occasionally he ran his hand through the healer's raven locks. Once Anubis approached the circle, he spoke. "This war is going to wipe out everyone if something is not done soon. I haven't seen such bloodshed since war broke out in our own realm." Ma'at nodded in agreement before he sighed. "The question is, what can _we_ do about it? Your answer is nothing, it is not our job. We merely help the dead, we have no say in the affairs of humans, only how their afterlife is spent."

Isis leaned against his husband as the keeper of the feather spoke. "The reason is has become this bad is because Sekhmet is angry. He will continue to take his anger out in the human realm as long as Ptah causes trouble. His mishap with his eye is proof of that." Seshat sighed and buried his face in his lover's shoulder, his own response muffled against the skin. "So, do we force Ptah to behave somehow? It does not seem likely." he pulled back to look at the others. "Who else are the humans giving worship to? Sekhmet cannot be the only one."

"Ma'at, Anubis, Isis, Neyphytys, Isis and I, of course. I doubt the humans know about Set being gone." Osiris answered as he watched the fingers of the healer trace patterns on his muscled arm. Ma'at pouted suddenly, "it's not fair. As far as I know, the humans were not even close to feeling threatened. This war sprouted out of thin air after-," the 'goddess' paused in the middle of his sentence, as if he realized something important.

Isis and Seshat simultaneously looked to the darker brunette, each with a raised brow. The writer pulled back further from the warm body to look him directly in the eyes. "Once what, love?" Ma'at spared a look towards the jackal god, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts before he continued with a cautious tone. "…once Ventus stepped foot into the meeting in the temple of Ra."

Anubis snapped out of his stupor instantly and wheeled on the other with slightly bared teeth. "Don't you _dare_ blame him for all of this!" They all jumped, Ma'at's wings quivered and extended out of reflex. "I was not blaming him, I was just making an observation." Osiris immediately cut in before Anubis could retort. "But you think he may have a connection in it all, correct?" When the ruler of the Underworld received a nod as an answer, Anubis growled. The justice keeper narrowed his bright blues at the jackal god. "Shut up, Mutt. I never said it was his fault. In fact, if anyone is to blame, it is _you_ for bringing him to our realm!"

"Enough!" Isis glared at the two before he continued, "bickering will not help us figure out a solution. Now, Ma'at, do you have any theories to how Ventus is connected to this?" Before the jackal god could retort, Isis gave him a warning glare.

Ma'at gave a light snort and absently played with his headband. "It's just a shot in the dark, but I'm sure it has to do with one of two gods. But that's just a guess." He straightened up a bit. "Think about it, the kid shows up, I weighed him, and suddenly Set and Ptah were chasing him like Anubis did to Bestat." Anubis shot him another glare. The healer sighed as he thought about it. "They could just be greedy and hungry, but I do see your point." Seshat, however, frowned at the whole scenario. "I do not understand though. Ventus was just a servant in the other realm, why would anyone miss him?"

"They would not, unless it was one of the Pharaoh's favorites. I doubt that is the case of him being missing but someone wanting him to be forgotten," Osiris butt in as he shifted his lover in his lap, his face set in complete seriousness. "Ma'at, you realize that if your theory is wrong and word got out about your accusation, you would have grave consequences. Especially because of the role you carry."

"Assuming that Ma'at is correct," Isis glanced over the rest of them, "what do we do?" They all sighed, unable to think of what could be done. Ma'at grumbled, "I do not even know how a plan like this could work. Sekhmet never cared for Set. Maybe I am reading too much into things."

It was then that Anubis finally decided to speak, his eyes trained on Ptah's temple. "The green eyed monster." They all grew quiet as they deciphered the meaning behind the jackal's words. It was Isis who figured the answer out first. "Jealousy is a powerful emotion. As long as Ptah has his sights on anyone else, both Sekhmet and Set be at war with each other, in a sense. That lioness just wants the boy out of his life. Set probably wanted to use Ptah to get to him."

The winged 'goddess' shook his head suddenly, "but Set is dead. Surely Sekhmet could let go of his hate and end the war, right?"

"But perhaps he has not heard of Set's fate. I would not doubt that since he has been so engrossed in the war."

Anubis sighed and folded his arms across his chest. It was quiet a moment before the blond god piped up. "Unless, Set is not actually gone…" Osiris furrowed his brows a moment, "but Anubis claimed…" They all looked up, then towards the god in question. Isis shifted closer to his son before the question slipped past his lips. "You did not stay to make sure he was dead, did you?"

Golden eyes fell shut as his response, his head tilted slightly. The silent answer did not go pass the keeper of the scales, whose eyes widened in disbelief. "Anubis!"

"I was careless."

Ma'at sputtered, unable to form a word, until Isis held up his hand. Osiris looked away and rubbed one of his temples as he took the information in. His lover placed a hand on the ruler of the Underworld's shoulder before he addressed Anubis once more. "Return to your servant, I'm sure he has missed you terribly. We can discuss this further tomorrow."

The God of Death just stared at Isis a few moments before he silently got up and disappeared out of the temple.

Ma'at, on the other hand, was as opposite as possible. He fluttered about wildly in a nervous manner. "This is bad, this is very bad! If that prick is still _alive_, he could tell Ra! Then Ra would-"

"Ma'at, be still!" Osiris cut the 'goddess' off, not wanting to hear the sentence be finished. He gave the hysterical one a sole look that instantly quieted him. Seshat took the moment to wrap his arms around his lover and whisper soothing words in the scale keeper's ear. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out, love."

As Anubis walked to his temple, his mind was in a fog. All of these questions, yet not a single answer. At the same time, he was angry with himself for making such a mistake and not making sure Set had indeed taken his last breath. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he did not notice a hooded figure that trailed him from the shadows. The jackal god sighed as he took the steps gracefully and waved away the orbed servants that rushed towards him and offered food, wine and a warm bath.

Instead, he slid onto a lounge couch and stared out a window, a deep frown set into his features. "Why didn't I make sure?"

The hooded figure watched the brunette slip into the temple before they gave a soft sigh and quickly disappeared into the night.


	14. Reunion

Here is chapter 14...is anyone still reading this shit? O.o

* * *

><p>Ven lifted his head once he heard the click of Anubis' claws along the marbled floor. He got up and padded into the large room close to the entrance to the temple. "Master?" The jackal god forced his eyes open before they focused on the blond. "Yes?"<p>

"While you were out, Akil and Bomani detected something outside the temple. Once they came back, I went to check what was going on. When I got outside, I found this." The servant slowly raised an arm to reveal some carefully folded linen. "It was like this and was sitting on the steps."

Anubis slowly sat up and frowned as he looked at the cloth. "Let me see it." Eagerly the blond brought it over to his master and set it on the couch for inspection. The brunette gently picked it up with a clawed hand to unfold it as he tried to figure out what it was. Once it was fully unfolded, it became clear that it was an infant's cloth for special occasions. What made it particularly confusing was the gold embroidery of Anubis' name.

It lay in his clawed hands as he stared at it for a moment or two before he suddenly stood up. A hand clutched the linen tightly. "Stay here," he quietly ordered then ran out of his temple. At first he had no idea where he was headed. That is, until he saw a figure streak away towards Set's temple.

Anubis slowed his pace as he approached the cold and dark temple and almost stopped. He glanced up the steps to see the faintest flicker of a single candle. The jackal ventured in to catch sight of a hooded figure that paced near the candle. Anubis stepped inside after only a brief pause.

He was uneasy once he crossed the threshold; now in the temple had vowed never to enter. His hatred for Set was so great once he had killed Osiris. The wasted years he had given up to protect his father's body from the silver haired god's wrath. The hatred grew to immense proportions once Isis had relinquished the truth of his origins.

His eyes narrowed as he moved closer, his vision landed on the figure instantly. "You, what are you doing wandering outside my temple in the middle of the night?" The hooded figure gave a faint gasp before they moved into the shadow further to escape.

The god caught up with the other easily and grabbed their elbow. "I asked you a question. I command you to answer me." With their free hand, the figure pulled the hood further across their face. "Please, just leave," came the frightened whisper.

"Answer me then, what is the meaning of leaving something like this at my door?" He brought up the hand with the infant's cloth to shake in their face.

"I was only returning what was once yours." The figure's voice was faint, almost unheard. However, this just angered Anubis further as he growled. "Do you think this is funny?"

"Please, leave me!"

The last cry caused the god to lose all patience and grabbed at the hood. "Who are you?"

"No, please!" The figure pulled away, but the hood was in Anubis' iron grip. The braided brown hair uncurled from being freed from the hood as large green and tear filled eyes looked up to Anubis with fear. The jackal god instantly let go in surprise at the reveal of their face. "…Neyphytys."

The goddess froze at being addressed before she swallowed. Slowly she forced her eyes to look into the confused golden ones, the eyes of her only son. "Anubis…" The god averted his eyes back to the cloth, unable to meet her eyes. The late bloom of anger toward her welled in his chest and made it hard to bite back what came out. "It is a bit late for me to call you 'mother' anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Anubis. I had no choice. Once Set had learned that you were not from his loins, he threatened to kill you. I-I could not let that happen, so I had to let you go."

"Why Osiris? Why could you never at least tell me! All I had was a locket that no one would tell me where it came from!"

The goddess flinched as Anubis raised his voice when he spoke. She bit her lip as her green eyes watered. "I did not want you to be in danger. Set agreed that if I never saw you again, he would not kill you." Hesitantly a slender hand grabbed the skirts of her dress and pulled the hem up. Her bare ankle bore a dark purple ring of a bruise which indicated that she had been a captive for quite a while. "I begged my sister and brother not to tell you the truth. It took them a long while to agree to my terms, but they took you in with all the love as real parents could give."

The jackal god flinched just a moment before his golden eyes shifted away. "I rather he had done so. Do you have any idea what I have had to go through with a secret everyone knew but me? That on top of who I am?"

"There was not a single day that went by that I did not think about you, Anubis. Isis could only sneak information to me while you grew up. I could sneak you a gift or trinket once in a while, but you were led to believe they were from Osiris and Isis." She looked up to him as a few tears fell. "I tried so many times to break free, just so I could hold you in my arms and be a proper mother to you."

"That does not change things," came the bitter reply as he folded the linen. His voice had wavered just the slightest as his eyes refused to look at the woman. Nephthys sighed and glanced to the floor as well, "I understand." Her tears ran freely at this point. "I knew you would grow to hate me once you found out that I had given you up and that Isis was not your true mother. I-I've prepared myself for that."

Anubis shook his head suddenly. "No, I only hate Set. I rather see myself as not truly having a mother so I do not feel worse at being such a monster." A clawed hand reached up and gently wiped a tear from the woman's eye before it could fall. This caused Nephytys to glance up at her grown son's face. Slowly she reached up and touched his jaw. "No, my son, you are not a monster. Your heart is more pure than most in this entire realm."

"I only came into this world to protect my father's dead body from Set until he was reborn. I now take the souls of mortals to be judged. They either were granted paradise or were eaten and never seen again. A pure heart that no longer beats means nothing." Even as he spoke, he could not help but lean into the gentle touch of his blood mother as he spoke. The hand brushed over the bangs that were similar to hers. It then slid down to touch his heart.

"Your duty does not dictate what is in here. You have the potential to love. No monster can truly love and I know that is not the case with you."

Anubis took in a breath before he slowly let it out and looked to her with the smallest glint of hope. "You believe that?" Even though in his heart and mind the woman before him would never compare to Isis, he could not ignore the bond that came naturally with a mother and child. His focus shifted back to Nephytys, who smiled.

"I have seen the way you look at the little mortal. The overwhelming urge to protect him alone makes it impossible for you to be anything like a monster." The god blinked and quickly looked to the side, the feeling of embarrassment welled inside him.

"I do not look at him in any special way."

The feminine chuckle made him feel even shyer suddenly. "You may not see it now, but the others around you do. Open your heart, my son, and maybe one day you will too. Then you will see how different you are from any monster." She looked him over a moment before she could catch his golden gaze. "You have grown up to be a fine god and gentleman. I only wish you could see what everyone else sees."

The jackal god bit his lip a moment before he gave a tilt of his head. This caused her to giggle a bit before she pat his shoulder. "I could not be any more proud to how you turned out. Now, you just need to open your heart to let in the light."

"The light?" He gave a slightly confused look before a sigh escaped his lips. "It has yet to do anything useful for me."

"All in good time, my son," she murmured. Her green orbs glanced up to his face as she seemed in slight awe. "Those eyes…"

He shifted under her gaze but refused to back down this time. "What of them?"

"They are brighter and more beautiful than any gold that has touched this or the human realm." They both smiled lightly, which revealed how much of a resemblance they shared. It only lasted a moment before Anubis blushed lightly and glanced to a wall in slight embarrassment. "Bestat never thought the same."

Nephytys just snorted and crossed her arms at the mention of the cat goddess. "The one who is truly for you will think the same." The reply earned a sigh from the jackal god. Suddenly his nose scrunched as he turned to he, confused. "For someone who relies so heavily on romance, why Set?"

"Set was not always a bad man. I do still love him, even after all that has happened. Believe it or not, he used to be kind and showered me with gifts and affection." She fidgeted as she remembered her relationship. "It was only after my selfish act with Osiris that he changed. I had put my wishes to have a child before the love I cherished."

Anubis gave a sigh at the answer, his face solemn. "Set, Osiris, Ptah…perhaps we really are no better than mortals." Nephytys hummed softly before she spoke. "Perhaps we are not. We cannot erase our mistakes, just as mortals cannot. But we can learn from them. Osiris has been completely faithful to my sister since. I believe Ptah has made his own realization that will possibly benefit only him once the dust settles."

"Still, we may have been born into this world, but we may never let go of our mortal habits." The sudden realization made the god both disheartened and hopeful. Finally he turned towards the temple entrance and sighed. "I have to go back now." The goddess gave a soft nod and leaned up to brush her lips against his cheek. "I understand. Please, take care, my son."

* * *

><p>*Quick note: In case anyone forgot, Isis, Osiris, Set, and Nephytys are all sibilings. So, yes, incest.<p> 


	15. Epiphany

As Anubis walked back to his temple, his thumb absently ran across the cloth. He replayed the conversation he had just been a part of moments ago. The very first conversation he had with the woman who brought him into this world. Now he could see the puzzle pieces fit in their rightful places. It made sense now on why she avoided him at meetings in Ra's temple, why Set loathed him so, and why Isis had always been overprotective of him throughout his life.

Once he made it inside, he used his memory to guide himself through the darkness to his bedroom. Slowly he settled on the edge of his bed as a long sigh escaped him. Golden eyes scanned the room a moment before they landed on the figure curled up on the pillows.

Ven lay there, huddled between the hounds for warmth. An eye opened at the sound of movement and it settled to look at his master. Neither of them spoke, but Anubis was the first to break the eye contact. He stood and untied the linen around his waist to prepare himself for bed. The cloth from his childhood lay across a table with the gold embroidery glinting in the faintest trace of moonlight.

The god was fluid and soft in his movements, it seemed even his aura was peaceful. This caused Ven to smile, though he was not sure exactly why. He did not question his urge nor did he let his curiosity get the better of him. Instead, he settled back down on the pillows and let his master enjoy his peace.

The jackal god laid down finally with a sigh of contentment and let his eyes close for well needed rest. Even with himself in good spirits, his mind continued to analyze the conversations and events that had recently passed. This caused the god to have slight difficulty falling asleep, just as he always had.

The difference was the nightmares never came.

The next morning, Ventus woke up bright and early, as he routinely did since he came to the realm of gods. Quietly he stood and dressed himself before he turned to look at his reflection in a nearby mirror. Once his eyes focused on his appearance, however, his nose scrunched in slight disgust. His face was dirty and his hair was more of a mess than usual. Perhaps it was time he asked Anubis permission for a bath.

As he thought that, his gaze ventured to his master in bed. The god was curled under his sheets, the pillow almost over his face, though he was peaceful. The blond let the brunette sleep and tip toed out to the hall. There was no use in just twiddling his thumbs, so he decided to prepare his master's bath for when he awoke. Once he deemed the area worthy, he returned and sat down on a cushion and waited for his master to wake.

It was an hour or so later the god finally seemed to indicate he was awake by a long stretch of limbs. The servant suppressed a giggle at the sight of a mighty god almost seeming reluctant to wake up. A small realization crossed Ven's mind: this was the latest his master had ever slept since he had arrived. This opened the door to his curiosity, he almost ached to know where the jackal god had gone last night.

The teen was jolted out of his thoughts as the form in the bed finally sat up and a clawed hand rubbed at the tanned face. Once Anubis deemed himself awake enough, he began the task of untangling himself from the sheets. Sometimes it was a pain to know that he moved a lot while he slept.

"Good morning, Master. I hope you slept well," Ven spoke in a slightly cheery voice. He received a half-hearted grunt in reply as the god freed himself and slid out of bed. The mortal jumped to his feet and gestured to the door, "the bath is ready for you, master."

Anubis glanced to the boy before he silently padded out to the hall and towards the bathing area. He did not bother to cover himself up, there was no one around to see him. He mindlessly walked into the huge area before he made his way down the steps into the water. The brunette settled on an underwater bench and sighed softly, the water seemed to make him more alert.

Ven moved to the edge of the pool and knelt down. "Would you like any assistance with bathing?" He waited as the other washed his own face and arms. Anubis shifted to glance to him a moment before he gave the faintest nod of his head. "Just with my back."

"Of course, master." The servant got up and undressed himself before he stepped into the water. The blond picked up the washcloth he had set by the edge earlier and wet it. The human then tenderly ran it over the god's skin. Anubis gave a soft groan at the feeling and tilted his head forward. Ventus took the moment to wring the cloth out so warm water poured over Anubis' back before he dipped it once more and began his task.

The brunette closed his eyes as he let the other work. It was then his mind suddenly recalled what Nephytys had said. Even though his heart was not ready to accept her as his true mother, her words shook him to the core. And the statement that rattled him the most was about the very servant that was in the bath with him right that moment.

Ventus did not notice the slight change in the god's posture; instead he just hummed softly as he worked. It was not a hymn that Anubis was so fond of, but rather a tune the teen came up with on his own while in the human realm.

The song was cut short as Anubis suddenly grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled the smaller body around so it was in front of him. For a minute, all the god did was stare down at him, as if there was a missing clue on the pale skin that he had overlooked. Ven gave the smallest of gasps when he was suddenly stopped and moved. He feared he had done something wrong at first, but once he looked up to the golden orbs, the question of what he did died on his lips.

The servant gazed at his master with a sudden shyness due to the intense stare he received. The hand released the blonde's wrist and trailed to one of the fading marks on the pale skin. A clawed finger traced its shape with a feather light touch. The blond stood there and let the immortal male do as he pleased, although he could not help the light shiver that ran down his spine at the gentle touch.

The digit slid up from the mark to trace from the jaw down to the seemingly perfectly shaped chin before it curled and rested under it. Anubis' eyes softened lightly as his lips parted, "what is it the others see that I cannot?"

The human swallowed a moment before he could answer the powerful being. "I do not know what others think of you, Master. All I know it that I think you are a strong, noble, merciful," his voice lowered at the last part, "and hypnotic being."

Anubis felt his chest tighten at the answer before the hand moved to stroke a strand of the blond hair. Ven felt a bit more secure, so he continued. "I am glad- no, honored, to be your servant."

The words stirred something in the god's chest and he suddenly pulled the boy close. As he wrapped his muscled arms around the smaller form, he inhaled the scent from his neck. The jackal god felt the urge he had felt before return, but the urge to do what? The brunette still had no answer, but he knew it was not the thirst he had originally pined over.

The blond in his arms relaxed after a moment and took in the scent of his master as well. Instantly he felt safe and secure. They stayed in the embrace for what seems like years before the god brushed his lips against a patch of pale skin. Ventus gave a soft inhale of surprise, but the action was not exactly unwanted. He opened his blue eyes to look up at the strong features of Anubis.

"What do you do to me to make me feel like this?" came the whispered inquiry before he gently nipped at his servant's skin. The action was not harsh, the intent was not to harm, but to touch and taste the teen. Ven was unable to stop the soft moan as he tilted his head back. "I do not know, master."

"You should, considering it is you that makes me do this." The voice was not stern in the slightest; the god did not want to frighten his servant. His lips continued to slide over the flesh as he drew the other in as close as possible.

"I swear, I..ah- I am not trying to do anything."

A soft snort was the response as another nip was given. Anubis was rewarded with another noise of pleasure before Ventus spoke again. "I promise, I am not."

"Then why do I feel like this when I am alone with you? Why does everyone hint that I should do something with you, but what, no one will say?" The god switched to nibble at the opposite side of the neck. Ven shook his head, "I do not know, Master. I wish I could tell you." The blond continued to shiver and mewl in Anubis' arms as he prayed the other would not notice his arousal.

Anubis pulled back and looked down at the human, who returned the look with a slight confusion. The god seemed a bit confused himself, yet he held the air of determination to find the answered he desired.

Slowly, he slid a hand up his servant's side as the blond shivered and pulled him close once more. Ven's face heated up at the mere thought of what this might look like to someone else, but he did not voice a complaint. They stayed in that position for a while until the smaller male felt he needed to speak. "Master, you make me feel as if nothing can harm me."

The jackal god felt his stomach lurch and his heart beat faster at the confession and his arms tightened around the body. "I do not want any harm to come to you."

"I will always be your devoted servant, no matter what Ptah tries." Anubis squeezed the boy lightly and rested his chin on the blonde's head. The silence returned, but only for a moment.

"Master, do I make you happy?"

"Yes." Anubis spoke without a second thought as he stroked the teen's back. Ventus smiled brightly and he nuzzled the god's bare chest. The brunette was quiet as he stroked the blonde's back softly. The human looked up once more, shyly. "I hope I am not being too forward, but I had a dream about this."

"A dream?" Anubis pulled back to look at the blond once more. Ventus nodded softly, "yes, it was a different setting but very similar actions."

"Explain."

The servant turned bright red and quickly looked down. "Uh, well, we were holding each other… in the bedroom, among other things." Anubis gave a soft hum of acknowledgement before he spoke. "Did you enjoy it in your dream?"

"…Yes, very much so." Ven hid his face in the strong chest of the god from feeling foolish. The jackal god did not yell or even seem upset. In fact, the chest jerked softly as a chuckle escaped past his lips. "I dream of things no servant ever should think about his Master."

"Why do you say that?" For a moment, Anubis felt his playful side emerging for the first time in centuries. What made it better was the fact that Ven did not notice in the slightest.

"Well, they…I mean, I uh. They have not been the most innocent of thoughts." Anubis shifted slightly, the feeling to tease him still around. "Now, why would my little servant think things like that?" Even though the god could not see his face, he knew Ven's cheeks turned a dark red as he pushed his nose against the toned chest more. "B-because, I've seen you undressed many times. It sets off my imagination."

The brunette suppressed his urge to smirk. "Being in a state of undress should not make someone think 'non-innocent' thoughts."

"B-but, you see, I'm at the age where…well, you are a God! Kind of an attractive one, so, one could not blame…oh!" Ventus groaned and shook lightly in frustration. Anubis was unable to stop the soft laughter that bubbled from his lips as he watched the blond.

"…may I ask something?"

"Yes."

Ven shifted lightly before he looked up to the brunette. "Your mouth was on my neck, yet, you did not bite. Why?"

"I did not wish to."

The servant looked down and fiddled with his fingers a moment. "Oh, I see," came the murmur. Anubis rose a brow, "You almost sound disappointed." Immediately the teen shook his head. "No, it is not that. I was curious is all."

The brunette nodded and relaxed a bit. As much as he did not want to admit it, he did not want to return to the human realm today. In fact, all he wanted to do was pull the mortal back to the bedroom and hold him all day. The jackal decided that Ma'at and Osiris were probably busy enough anyway; they didn't need an overflow of souls. His thoughts were interrupted as Ven spoke up again.

"Master, with your permission, may I bathe myself?"

"Ah, yes. I forget mortals get dirty as well, go ahead." Ven bowed and started to scrub himself clean. Anubis tilted his head slightly, "you do not need to ask for permission to perform personal tasks."

"I bathed once without the Pharaoh's permission. It was a huge mistake. Ever since then, I asked." The blond sighed softly as he ran a washcloth over his own skin to remove the dirt.

Anubis frowned at the remark. "Am I so much like him?" Ven dropped the cloth immediately, "No! No! It's just, I developed habits from serving him."

"You are not in his domain anymore."

"I'm sorry. I will try harder, I promise."

Anubis gave a soft nod and leaned back and watched as the servant continued to bathe. Soon his golden hues slid shut and he just enjoyed the warm water. The blond finished washing quickly and waded over to his master. He then leaned in and lifted a hand to graze the god's cheek.

The jackal's eyes opened to mere slits, though he made no move to stop him. Instead he watched the fingers make their way down to his collarbone then down his chest. The blond stepped closer as his confidence rose. The god's eyes opened further as he tried to stay still, curious to what the boy would do next.

The mortal had always wondered what his Master felt like. The texture of his skin, the tight muscles, even the shape of his body, and here it was, open to touch. The servant's shaky fingers slid back up to his neck and touched the hairline at the nape. Anubis sighed softly, fully relaxed by now.

Ven smiled softly and carefully straddled his master, just as he had before. His fingers roamed over the tanned skin and he tried to remember the feel of every inch of the flesh and muscle. The god glanced up to the one in his lap and gently smiled. This drew a hand to his face, as a thumb ran over the jackal's lower lip. The tiers parted gently at the touch, his breath poured over the digits lightly.

The blond stared in slight awe over how soft the lip was, taken by surprise. He let out a sigh of happiness before he let his hand drop. "I do not think I have ever been this happy before."

"Is that so?"

He received a nod, "thank you." The brunette rose a slight brow at the words. "You made it so. You have given me things I never had before."

"I merely took you because of my own greed."

"But, I received protection, mercy, and friends in return," Ven argued with a frown. Anubis sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around the slim waist once more and pulled him in. "Mere side effects. However, I did not know how precious of a human you truly were when I came to my selfish decision." He leaned in slightly as his tilted his head up towards the teen's face.

"Do you still want my soul?"

The question threw him off and he stopped short. Then it dawned upon him, not just the question's meaning, but the answer he had been looking for. Golden eyes snapped up to stare right into the big baby blues. "No, not the way I originally wanted."

Ven gave a confused look and tilted his head, "then how?"

"When the times come, you will know."

The blond had not a clue what the god meant, but he nodded anyway. "Yes Master."

Anubis just smiled.


End file.
